


Граница

by Luchenza



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza
Summary: Иногда Ньют думал — раньше, когда между ними всё только начиналось: это просто первое чувство, которое быстро пройдёт. Так внушал ему Тесей, и Ньют верил. Но, кажется, этими словами Тесей больше пытался уверить себя.





	Граница

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** **1.** В тексте нет связного повествования, это что-то вроде сборника отдельных сцен, захватывающих несколько лет из жизни братьев. **2.** В авторском хэдканоне возрастная разница между братьями — около двух лет. **3.** Некоторые факты канона слегка изменены.

**I. Взросление**

 

Ньют не мигая смотрел на брата: тот пятился, согнувшись и держа кусочек мела в руках. Наконец Тесей выпрямился и утёр пот со лба, оставив у скулы меловой след.

— Вот, — сердито сказал Тесей. — Это граница. За неё нельзя заходить ни тебе, ни твоему зверью.

— А маминому зверью? — уточнил Ньют.

— Только если с мамой.

— Хорошо. — Ньют слез с кровати, заслышав зов на обед. — Но дверь и окно — нейтральная территория.

Солнце освещало всю веранду, и даже чары не помогали унять этот всепроникающий летний зной. Лучи пронизывали косую стеклянную крышу и бликовали, пойманные ложками и стаканами, из-за чего казалось, что даже обед состоит из сплошного солнечного света. Наваждение рассеялось, когда мама подошла к столу, левитируя перед собой кастрюлю холодного супа. Повинуясь палочке, половник разлил суп на три порции, и было приятно держать пальцы на боку прохладной тарелки.

— Да не отберут её у тебя, Ньют! — Мама поставила стакан, теперь уже наполненный соком, на салфетку. — Ты покормил нарлов?

Ньют буркнул что-то утвердительное и скосил глаза вправо. Тесей сосредоточенно ел, смотря исключительно перед собой. Ньют почувствовал некоторую вину: всё-таки не стоило брать в комнату моко, но кто знал, что ему так понравится именно в шкафу Тесея?..

Вставая из-за стола, Ньют рукавом рубашки стёр со скулы брата меловой след, поймав удивлённый взгляд. «Это что сейчас было?» — услышал он, но отвечать не стал и просто вышел за дверь, окунувшись в лето. Он шёл по знакомой, петляющей меж домов тропе, вокруг ни души и полная тишина, только деревья шелестели листьями в роще недалеко от реки. 

На секунду Ньют остановился, вглядываясь в знакомый пейзаж: ему показалось, что воздух пошёл рябью. Пришлось потереть глаза. 

Да нет, померещилось. 

Раздался лай, такой громкий в этой тиши, что слышен был наверняка всей округе. Местный пёс по кличке Барри выбежал к Ньюту из-под забора, где лежал в яме, прячась от солнечных лучей. Ньют потрепал Барри по загривку.

— Пойдём к реке? — предложил он. Пёс завилял хвостом. — Тесей сейчас придёт мириться, принесёт тебе что-нибудь, дружище.

У реки Ньют лёг на траву в тени, положив руку на собачью спину, и вскоре услышал шаги со стороны тропы. Раздался вздох, и рядом растянулся Тесей, облокотившись на землю.

— Барри! — подозвал он, и пёс радостно сорвался с места, учуяв запах еды. Тесей положил мясную кость рядом на траву и посмотрел на Ньюта.

— Я больше не злюсь, Ньютон, — сообщил он. — Но границу не сотру.

Только Тесей мог называть его полным именем.

— Ты слышал? — Он погладил ступню Ньюта пальцами ноги.

— Ага.

Ньют перевернулся на живот и посмотрел на брата — Тесей задумчиво пропускал меж пальцев белый стручок наперстянки. Взгляд Ньюта приковало оголившееся запястье: почти такое же белое, как и сам цветок, с тонкой россыпью веснушек на нём. Ньют глянул на собственное: похоже, но не так красиво.

— Мы последний раз вместе летом? — спросил он.

— Ну… — Тесей нахмурился. — Не знаю. Мне ещё чёртов год учиться, и всё зависит от экзаменов. А что, хочешь, чтобы я остался?

Ньют пожал плечами.

— В школе мы почти не видимся.

— Это потому что тебя занесло на Хаффлпафф, а не в Рейвенкло. — Тесей взлохматил Ньюту волосы.

— Отец тоже там учился.

— Не надо про отца.

Ньют придвинулся ближе и обнял Тесея, склонив к нему голову. Кончики их носов почти соприкасались.

— Больше не говори про _него_ , хорошо? — сказал тот напряжённым голосом.

— Ладно.

Ньют потёрся щекой о его щёку и поднялся.

— Пойду пройдусь.

Тесей, он знал, смотрел ему вслед, и улыбка сама наползла на губы.

 

Ньют зашёл домой только на ужин, чтобы снова сбежать в рощу до позднего вечера. Когда от закатного солнца осталась лишь тонкая полоска на горизонте, он отправился купаться на реку и нырял, долго оставаясь под водой и отфыркиваясь после: в этих краях на дне реки могли водиться заглоты, и Ньют не терял надежды их отыскать.

Он вернулся домой босиком, с мокрой одеждой под мышкой. На цыпочках он прошёл в ванную, стараясь оставлять на полу как можно меньше песка. В тёмном, словно нора растопырника коридоре его поймал Тесей и отвесил лёгкую затрещину — больше обидную, чем болезненную.

— Почему ты опять поздно? — спросил он вполголоса, встряхнув Ньюта за плечи, а потом цокнул языком и вернулся в комнату.

Вскоре Ньют тоже протиснулся через узкую щель между дверью и стеной, чтобы не было противного скрипа. Шлёпая по полу босыми ступнями, он забрался с ногами на подоконник, и Тесей со своей кровати взглянул на него поверх новых смешных очков.

— Ты на моей половине, — сказал он.

— Окно — нейтральная территория, — напомнил Ньют.

Тесей, отложив книгу и выключив лампу, влез на подоконник и сел напротив.

— Снова кого-то обнаружил?

— М-м-м… Почти. — Ньют потянулся и снял очки с его носа. — Маленьких бельчат. Но белка нашла их, и семья воссоединилась.

— Нам бы так, а? — Даже в шёпоте Тесея слышалась горечь.

— Ты ведь не хотел говорить об отце…

— Да. Извини.

Тесей погладил лодыжку Ньюта, проводя по ней ладонью чуть медленнее и чуть дольше, чем стоило бы это делать брату. 

— Что с нами не то? — спросил он, глядя на садик за окном, освещённый призрачным светом едва народившегося месяца.

Ньют пожал плечами.

— Просто мы — это мы. А что с тобой не то? Почему ты избегал меня в школе? Только не отговаривайся разными факультетами.

Тесей нахмурился.

— Я не избегал. Ньютон, я не хочу, чтобы другие… видели наше с тобой общение.

— А с общением что не так?..

— Да нет, всё нормально.

— Тесей.

Ньют пролез к нему вплотную и взял за подбородок, приблизив лицо.

— Тесей, — повторил он. Тот обречённо выдохнул и подался вперёд, запечатлевая короткий поцелуй на его губах.

— Вот это я и имею в виду, — печально сказал он. — Слезай с моей нейтральной территории.

— Она не может быть одновременно твоей и нейтральной.

— Ньютон.

— Если снова поцелуешь.

— Сам уже давай, не маленький.

Ньют опёрся ладонью на его грудь, нерешительно приблизив лицо. Коснулся губами, чуть втянул — Тесей приоткрыл рот, — и, наконец решившись, проскользнул языком внутрь — такого они давно не делали. Глаза Ньюта были открыты, он видел изумлённый взгляд Тесея, и это одновременно и смешило, и волновало его. Целовать брата было и правда здорово, особенно _так_ целовать.

Тот, кажется, не жаловался. Но всё хорошее быстро прекращается.

— Это было слишком, — полузадушенным шёпотом сказал Тесей, глядя на Ньюта дикими глазами.

— Тебе ведь понравилось. — Ньют ощущал это бедром.

— Ты знаешь, что так нельзя.

Тесей мягко, но решительно отстранил Ньюта и спустился. Тот поджал губы.

— Нам можно. Я недавно читал… в общем, инцест с точки зрения биологии…

— Заткнись ради Мерлина, — устало сказал Тесей, протискиваясь в едва приоткрытую дверь. В ванной зашумела вода, и Ньют застыл, сжав подоконник и вслушиваясь, взбудораженный картинами, мелькающими в собственном воображении.

Не в силах терпеть, он лёг на свою кровать, отворачиваясь к стене, и запустил руку в пижамные штаны. Ньют застонал от болезненного удовольствия и уткнулся лбом в стену.

И почему всё так сложно.

* * *

Ньют вставал на рассвете — единственный в семье. Ему нравилось, закутавшись в одеяло, выходить на улицу и смотреть на поднимающееся солнце. Трава, покрытая росой, холодила босые ноги, и Ньют переступал ими, зевая и слушая, как рядом в стойле точно так же топчутся на месте гиппогрифы. Иногда Ньют заходил к ним, гладил по пернатым шеям, вдыхая привычный запах животных и соломы.

Но сегодня он, наверное, слишком громко скрипнул дверью комнаты, и на крыльце к нему присоединился Тесей, заспанный и всклокоченный.

— Ты сумасшедший, — сообщил он сонным голосом и уставился на солнце, слегка прикрытое облачной дымкой.

— Красиво же.

Кто-то из домашних нарлов шмыгнул в кусты — то ли Ральф, то ли Эмма. Шорохи раздавались отовсюду, и Тесей заозирался вокруг.

— Гномы, что ли? — спросил он.

— Да нет, — отозвался Ньют. — Так всегда на рассвете. Знаешь, все эти жуткие ночные звуки, которые так пугают — просто они не успевают уйти сразу с восходом.

Он почувствовал на себе взгляд Тесея и повернулся к нему. Тот смотрел зачарованно, будто видел Ньюта впервые.

— Да, наверное, — сказал он не своим голосом и вдруг склонился, целуя в шею за ухом. А потом Ньюта обняли холодные руки — Тесей был только в лёгкой пижаме.

— Заболеешь ведь, — предупредил Ньют, внезапно охрипнув, и сел на крыльцо. Он приглашающе распахнул одеяло, поёжившись от утренней прохлады.

Они продолжали глядеть на солнце, переплетя пальцы, почти недвижимо. Отчего-то ощущение теплой ладони Тесея в руке то появлялось, то пропадало, и Ньют, недоумевая, сжимал её сильнее. Воздух опять подёрнулся рябью — от магии ли, или от чего-то ещё. Ньют хотел уже тихо спросить у Тесея, видит ли он то же самое, но стоило лишь моргнуть — и пропало. 

Пугливый нарл Эмма, вылитый ёж с виду, приблизилась к ногам — Ньют отвёл их в сторону — и юркнула в едва заметную дырку в досках. Тесей снова начал дремать, его голова клонилась всё ниже, и Ньют потянулся к нему, целуя в немного колючий подбородок.

— Я зубы ещё не чистил, если что, — сказал Тесей, приоткрывая один глаз.

— Да я тоже. Куда тебя тогда поцеловать?

Тесей покосился на него.

— Не задавай с утра таких вопросов.

Ньют фыркнул и положил свои ступни на его, чтобы хоть немного согреть.

— Сегодня вроде школьная почта прийти должна?..

— Ага.

 

Сова прилетела во время завтрака. Сначала она села на стеклянную крышу, цокая по ней когтями, а потом с жутким звуком, словно ножом провели по стеклу (Тесей поморщился), взлетела и постучалась как полагается, в окно. Ньют, отложив вилку, вскочил и распахнул его, забирая конверты и не забыв подсунуть довольно ухнувшей птице кусочек бекона.

Сев обратно, Ньют начал вскрывать свой конверт, но не успел он прочитать приветственные слова, рядом раздалось хмыканье. Тесей глядел на вынутый из конверта значок старосты школы.

— Ну не то чтобы я не ожидал этого.

У мамы загорелись глаза.

— Ну-ка покажи! — Она долго рассматривала значок, вертя его и так и этак. — Впервые держу в руках. По-моему, ни у кого в семье такого не было, хотя, кажется, троюродный дядя Альберт… А нет, вру, он был факультетским старостой.

Мама с гордостью посмотрела на Тесея.

— Ну хоть кто-то в семье растёт порядочным человеком, — сказала она со смехом, и Ньют улыбнулся. — А что ты не поздравляешь брата?

— Я потом, — пояснил Ньют, снова принимаясь за письмо и одновременно поднося ко рту яичницу. Он притворился, что читает список новых книг, а на деле поглядывал на Тесея, стараясь не привлечь к себе его внимания. Ньюту нравилось смотреть на брата, но он не любил, когда его на этом ловили.

Их общие черты лица удачнее сочетались в Тесее, и тот был своеобразно красив; в нём не было угловатости и худобы Ньюта — Тесей даже сложен был более ладно. Ньют никогда не завидовал, потому что знал, что всё это принадлежит ему, и знал, что Тесей точно так же любит глядеть на него. Только Тесей рассматривал явно, а Ньют тайно — и ещё иногда в приоткрытую дверь ванной, но это был секрет.

Тесей почувствовал взгляд и, повернувшись к Ньюту, понимающе ухмыльнулся. Тот смутился и спрятался за письмом. Остаток завтрака он не поднимал лицо от тарелки и, сбежав первым из-за стола, бросил конверт и список книг на свою кровать. Ньют так и не прочёл его до конца.

Когда Тесей зашёл в комнату, Ньют закрыл за ним дверь.

— Поздравляю, — сказал он, чуть запрокинув голову, чтобы дотянуться до губ. Брат всё ещё был немного выше, но Ньют подозревал, что это ненадолго. Тесей с удовольствием обнял его, прижимая к себе и забираясь руками под рубашку.

— Твои ладони всё ещё холодные, — сказал Ньют.

— Потому и грею об тебя.

Раздался громкий стук, и они отпрянули друг от друга.

— Ньют! — сказала мама из-за двери. — Найди Эмму с Ральфом, их осмотреть пора.

И она удалилась, чем-то гремя, по звуку — вёдрами из-под завтрака гиппогрифов.

— Тесе-е-ей, — протянул Ньют вопросительно.

— Что?

— Твоя очередь.

— Да они только к тебе на руки идут.

— Зато ты уже можешь колдовать.

— Акцио на животных не действует. К тому же мама позвала именно тебя.

Тесей демонстративно лёг и взял книгу; Ньют, не нашедший от возмущения слов, вышел, громко хлопнув дверью. Налив молока в два блюдечка, он выставил их в саду и принялся ждать за кустом у окна. Важно было, чтобы параноидальные нарлы ни в коем случае не решили, будто Ньют угощает их.

День был прохладный, и потому ожидание давалось легко, но час праздного сидения вымотает кого угодно. Ньют уже измаялся, когда вдруг окно над ним, слегка приоткрытое, распахнулось целиком, и знакомая веснушчатая рука протянула тарелку с бутербродами. Ньют посмотрел вверх и встретился взглядом с Тесеем. Тот поднял брови, безмолвно извиняясь.

«Придурок», — одними губами сказал Ньют.

Тесей улыбнулся, взлохматив ему волосы, но не ушёл, и ожидание продолжилось — теперь уже совместное.

* * *

Сборы в школу были суматошными, и Тесей начал тихо злиться, посматривая на часы. Стрелка, щёлкнув, перескочила с деления «Завтрак — гиппогрифам» на соседнее «Завтрак — детям».

— Уже девять, — озабоченно произнесла мама, заправляя за ухо рыжеватую прядь. — А ещё столько ехать…

— Мы сами доедем, всё будет хорошо. — Тесей чихнул, а потом ещё раз. — Так, у кого здесь моко?

Ньют притворился глухим и взял свой чемодан за ручку.

— Подожди, дай вес уменьшу. — Мама взяла со стола палочку, но Тесей остановил её руку.

— Ньютон.

Тот нехотя поднял на него взгляд.

— А если я сейчас буду проверять?

Ньют качнул головой и ушёл быстрым шагом к клеткам, на ходу доставая волшебную ящерицу из внутреннего кармана пальто. Вслед раздавался сердитый голос Тесея:

— Мы ведь уже говорили об этом _год_ назад! А теперь снова из-за тебя опаздываем!

Возвращаясь, Ньют остановился, чтобы застегнуться, и услышал тихую беседу за дверью:

— Не пытайся заменить ему отца. Тесей, это…

— Вот уж кого я точно не!..

Ньют вошёл, и брат умолк, схватившись за ручки чемоданов.

В «Ночном рыцаре» они сели рядом, но смотрели в разные стороны: Тесей развернулся всем корпусом к окну, а Ньют разглядывал утренних пассажиров. Через два сиденья перед ними ехали другие ученики Хогвартса: на них уже были факультетские шарфы поверх коротких пальто. Девочка помладше игралась с волшебным йо-йо, которое при разматывании нитки пыталось сбежать, издавая радостный писк.

— Лиззи, детка, ты сейчас ударишь того спящего джентльмена, — произнесла женщина рядом с ней и погладила девочку по голове. Сидящий напротив мальчик, наверняка брат, шутливо ткнул сестру в бок, она ответила тем же, и относительную тишину автобуса разорвал смех.

Ньют покосился на Тесея и положил руку на его предплечье. Тот раздражённо дёрнул им, не отворачиваясь от окна.

— Тесей, прости. Я помню, что мы договаривались…

— Тебе как будто лет тринадцать!.. — раздалось сердитое. — И это было совершенно бессмысленно. Ты ведь знаешь, что у меня аллергия.

— Фиби здорово ко мне привыкла. Не смог удержаться.

Тесей не отозвался, и Ньют решил оставить его в покое. Он знал, что тот не сможет долго злиться, и оказался прав: вскоре брат повернулся к нему, протягивая ладонь.

— Ладно. Мир?

Ньют пожал руку и не стал отпускать, положив её к себе на колено, а ещё придвинулся вплотную, прижавшись бедром к бедру. Тесей снова отвернулся лицом к окну, но Ньют знал, что тот прятал улыбку.

«Ночной рыцарь» догромыхал до вокзала Кингс-Кросс. Спеша и почти паникуя, с трудом волоча потяжелевшие чемоданы, Ньют с Тесеем вбежали в здание вокзала одновременно с семьёй, которую Ньют заметил ранее. Вокзальные часы показывали без пятнадцати одиннадцать, и Тесей выдохнул с облегчением.

— Подожди минуту, — сказал он, отходя за тележками.

Из-за того, что заколдованные чемоданы начали возвращаться к своему реальному весу, справиться с ними удалось не сразу. Но в итоге барьер между станциями наконец-то был пройден, и перед глазами Ньюта появился такой знакомый поезд с надписью «Хогвартс-экспресс» на боку. Тесей отлевитировал чемодан Ньюта в вагон, и Ньют затащил тот в ближайшее купе, чтобы побыстрее спуститься снова к брату.

— До встречи, — сказал Тесей, сжав руку Ньюта и ласково погладив пальцами. Он потянулся, чтобы обнять, но Ньют не дал.

— Подожди, — сказал он. — Нам надо договориться, где встречаться. Ну, чтобы не как весь прошлый год.

Раздался предупреждающий свисток, и все вокруг засуетились, рассаживаясь по вагонам.

— Хорошо, — быстро сказал Тесей и приблизился к уху. — Через два дня, на четвёртом этаже, коридор налево. Там ещё большой портрет Артемизии Лафкин, ты её узнаешь, похожа на миссис Крайтон из библиотеки. Вот туда завернёшь и до тупика.

Ньют кивнул.

— Откуда ты знаешь это место?

Тесей неопределённо дёрнул головой.

— Мне ты можешь сказать, — настаивал Ньют.

— Наткнулся, когда искал мифическую Выручай-комнату, — нехотя сказал Тесей. — Удобное место, чтобы побыть в одиночестве.

Он обнял Ньюта, и они на прощанье посмотрели друг на друга. Ньют видел, что Тесей очень хотел поцеловать его, но вокруг было слишком много людей. Тесей облизал губы.

— Тогда через два дня, — сказал он, отходя. Ньют посмотрел ему вслед, а потом поднялся в вагон.

В прошлом году было как-то проще, думал Ньют, пряча чемодан под сиденье. А сейчас они с Тесеем с трудом отпустили друг друга. Ньют боялся размышлять об этом, но с каждым днём ощущал всё отчётливее, насколько болезненным становится новое чувство внутри. Кажется, он уже мог дать этому чувству точное имя.

Покоя Ньюту не давала только одна настойчивая мысль, один вопрос, на который у него не было ответа: готов ли Тесей признаться себе в том, что влюблён в собственного младшего брата.

* * *

До отбоя оставалось меньше получаса. Ньют в очередной раз сверился со временем и вздохнул: Тесей опаздывал.

Вокруг была полнейшая тишина, нарушаемая только треском пламени в настенных факелах. Хогвартс затих, приготовившись отойти ко сну, лишь где-то вдалеке раздавался смех, прокатываясь слабеющим эхом по высоким коридорам. Ньют любил это время и эти встречи с братом вдали от других. Он стоял, впитывая тишину, и мигающие отблески огня почти не достигали того закутка, где Ньют терпеливо ждал.

Он посмотрел на пол, взгляд рассеянно заскользил по узору каменных плит и неожиданно уткнулся в ковёр. Обычный ковёр, жёлтый с чёрным, как в их факультетской спальне. Ньют сделал шаг назад, зажмурился и снова открыл глаза. Видение пропало.

— Уже сплю наяву, — пробормотал Ньют себе под нос.

Тут он заслышал шаги, тихие и явно поспешные. Тесей проявился перед ним, сняв дезиллюминационные чары. Ньют поднял брови.

— Тренируюсь, — сказал Тесей непринуждённо.

— Выпендриваешься.

Ньют получил лёгкий тычок в бок и оттащил Тесея вглубь, за постамент с каким-то покрывшимся пылью древним колдуном, где почти не было света. Они сели прямо на пол, сцепившись руками.

— Учителя совсем озверели, — сказал Тесей. — Ничего не успеваю.

— И ты всё ещё хочешь стать аврором?

Тесей твёрдо кивнул.

— Больше всего на свете. Нормально, я справлюсь. — Он коснулся губами щеки Ньюта. — Я создан именно для этого, как ты создан для работы с животными.

Ньют улыбнулся.

— Кем создан?

— Ну нет, только не ещё одна лекция про теорию эволюции, — застонал Тесей.

— Но…

— Просто дай верить тем, кто верит. Хорошо? Почему ты такой несговорчивый… Не нравится чьё-то мнение — вежливо улыбайся. Не надо гнуть свою линию так упорно, людей вокруг распугаешь.

— Да мне никто и не нужен.

— Тогда кто же такая Лита?

Ньюту не понравилась интонация этого вопроса.

— Так… просто подруга.

Взгляд Тесея стал неприятным, а хватка — слишком крепкой. Ньют бессознательно расцепил их руки и отодвинулся в сторону.

— Просто подруга?

— Да, — твёрдо сказал Ньют, смотря прямо в глаза.

Тесей тревожно вглядывался в него, а потом расслабился.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Хорошо… И как ты только умудрился — со слизеринкой.

— Она другая, правда, не как её семья. И животных тоже любит. — Ньют помолчал. — Не ревнуй, Тесей.

— Нет! — вскинулся он. — Я вовсе не… Да ну тебя, Ньютон.

Он потянул Ньюта за мантию, и тот придвинулся снова. Они обнялись и долго не отпускали друг друга. Ньют чувствовал, как новое чувство разворачивалось в груди, распирая её, отзывалось громким сердцебиением и отчего-то печалью, перекрывающей мимолётную радость. Он вцепился в мантию Тесея, почти физически ощущая, как минуты проходят одна за другой. Взгляд брата был устремлён вглубь коридора, Тесей отчего-то хмурился, и Ньют потянул его за подбородок, заставляя обратить на себя внимание. Тесей склонил голову.

— Только без фокусов с языком, — предупредил он, целуя.

Ньют не удержался и лизнул его губы, получив в ответ возмущённый взгляд. Напоследок Тесей поцеловал ладонь Ньюта и начал подниматься.

— Вставай, вставай, — торопил он. — Скоро часы начнут бить.

Взявшись за руки, они быстрым шагом пересекли коридор и сбежали по лестнице. Здесь их пути расходились: Ньюту нужно было направо, а Тесею — налево и вверх, в башню Рейвенкло.

— В следующий раз не опаздывай, — попросил Ньют и, наконец, решился: — Люблю тебя.

Тесей схватил его за плечи.

— Не говори так, — сказал он нервно. — Не надо. Никогда.

— Братья могут говорить друг другу, что…

Тесей зажал ему рот ладонью.

— Нет, — произнёс он, касаясь губами лба Ньюта, а потом приник щекой и стоял, не отпуская и не отнимая ладонь от рта. Начали бить часы.

— Тесей, — невнятно пробубнил Ньют, и тот будто очнулся.

— Спокойной ночи, — сказал он, отворачиваясь и быстро убегая налево. Ньют даже не успел увидеть его лицо и чувствовал, что стоило бы. Чувствовал, что…

Он уже рисковал быть пойманным, но так и не ускорил шаг. Было больно и тревожно, а смутные опасения, и до того мешавшие жить, теперь обрели отчётливую форму.

* * *

— Вы уже закончили украшать ёлку? Бабушка с дедушкой скоро прибудут!

— Да, мама.

Ньют повесил на последнюю свободную ветку игрушку в виде нюхлера, пощекотал того пальцем, и нюхлер фыркнул. Он был из набора волшебных животных, самого любимого Ньютом из всех ёлочных украшений.

— В детстве ты постоянно требовал доставать эти игрушки, на любые праздники. — Тесей приобнял Ньюта, оттесняя его бедром, и склонился к коробке на кресле, в которой лежали остальные украшения. — Приходилось развешивать по дому.

— Я тоже хорошо это помню. Ты ненамного меня старше.

Тесей ткнул Ньюта локтем в бок.

— А кто раскокал единорога и плакал? Это припоминаешь? — ухмыльнулся он.

Ньют выразительно показал, как душит Тесея мишурой, и тот со смешком отмахнулся, снова сосредоточив внимание на коробке. Ньюту на секунду показалось, что единорог мелькнул среди игрушек своим кремово-белым боком, но такого просто не могло быть. К сожалению.

Хотелось в ответ поддразнить Тесея, но Ньюту было нечем его поддеть. «Потому что для него я, — подумал Ньют, — этот единорог. Любимая ёлочная игрушка».

Он вспомнил: ему пять, они с Тесеем сбегают посмотреть на маминых гиппогрифов. Ньют лезет, даже не поклонившись, прямо под их огромные когтистые лапы, и Тесей забегает следом в загон, ловит Ньюта, плачет и крепко прижимает к себе. Маме они ничего не сказали.

Ему восемь: они гуляют вместе и напарываются на местных хулиганов. У Ньюта сильно рассечена камнем губа, и Тесей, тоже весь в царапинах, дрожа, ухитряется убрать ссадину стихийной магией.

— Эй, — шепнул Ньют, — помнишь, как мне соседские дети губу рассекли?

— М-м-м, — протянул Тесей, наблюдая, как разматывается гирлянда вслед за движениями палочки.

— Ты тогда, кажется, впервые меня в губы поцеловал, когда ссадину вылечил.

У брата на лице появилось странное выражение.

— Просто на радостях, что не придётся ничего матери объяснять, — сказал он непринуждённым тоном, отвернувшись. А потом перевёл тему: — Ньютон, где те салфетки с пляшущими Санта-Клаусами?

— На столе. Ты же сам их разложил.

Тесей издал недовольный звук.

— Не выношу эту суету. А почему у тебя, брат мой, руки не заняты? Держи и развешивай.

Он вывалил все гирлянды на Ньюта и вышел из комнаты.

— Ты ведь знаешь меня, я пойду украшать стойла гиппогрифов, — крикнул Ньют вдогонку.

— Да хоть гнездо акромантулов! — донеслось из кухни.

Когда Ньют протягивал гирлянду у стены над праздничным столом, Тесей вернулся со сливочной помадкой.

— Стянул с противня, — сказал он, поднося помадку ко рту Ньюта. Тот схватил её губами целиком и рассеянно облизал пальцы Тесея. Остановился он, лишь заметив остекленевший взгляд.

— Знаешь, — хрипло сказал Тесей через паузу, — я помню, что в сочельник мы решили спать рядом, но серьёзно думаю отказаться от этой нашей традиции.

 

— Ни слова, — предупредил Тесей, залезая к Ньюту под одеяло. Тот фыркнул. — Мы сейчас просто будем лежать и засыпать, не делая ничего недозволенного. Совсем… — Он поцеловал Ньюта в подбородок. — ...Ничего. — Лёгкий поцелуй в губы.

Он был немного навеселе от выпитого и хотел обниматься. Ньют не был против, совсем нет, и где-то в глубине души он надеялся, что раз Тесей слегка пьян, то может быть, они…

В голове брата были прочерчены чёткие границы, совершенно, на взгляд Ньюта, бессмысленные. Он помнил недавний нервный срыв Тесея, когда тот заперся в ванной на час и вышел с красными глазами. Вот что бывает, когда хочешь быть нормальным — старостой, отличником, метишь на хорошую работу, — но пришитая белыми нитками нормальность даёт сбои.

«Ну что, есть ли уже у вас девушки?»

Да как сказать, бабуля.

Ньют в сомнениях закусил нижнюю губу, ощутил вдруг на ней что-то — словно шрам — но решил, что показалось. Неожиданно осмелев, Ньют расстегнул пижамную рубашку и стянул штаны — под одеялом ему это удалось не сразу. А потом начал расстёгивать рубашку Тесея. Тот глядел на Ньюта с удивлением, не сопротивляясь.

— Ты с ума сошёл? — Вопрос больше походил на утверждение.

— Больше ничего не буду делать, — сказал Ньют, кладя руки под голову. — _Я_ — не буду.

И стал ждать, затаив дыхание.

Он знал, что Тесею хотелось, очень хотелось, и к тому же давно. Может быть, даже дольше, чем он мог себе признаться.

Секунды текли, а потом рядом раздался шорох: Тесей, не отводя взгляда от Ньюта, начал раздеваться.

Наконец он прижался вплотную, обнажённый, влажно поцеловав в шею, а потом лизнув за ухом. Ньют млел, боясь шелохнуться, от этих непривычных и желанных прикосновений, чувствуя, как быстро поднимается возбуждение. Рука то бродила по талии Ньюта, то спускалась на бедро, а вставший член Тесея дотрагивался до живота, и Ньют каждый раз вздрагивал, не решаясь прикоснуться. Поцелуи в губы наконец-то стали такими, какими должны быть, и Ньют прижимал к себе голову Тесея, жадно облизывая губы и посасывая его язык. Поцелуй отдавал вином и пьянил не хуже.

Тесей отстранился — это далось ему с трудом. Он посмотрел на Ньюта в изумлении.

— Как мы дошли до такого? — спросил Тесей, и, явно не владея собой, обхватил губами его сосок, лизнув. Ньют выгнулся, подался вверх бёдрами и охнул, а потом снова, когда Тесей прихватил зубами кожу на предплечье.

А когда он начал спускаться ниже — трогая губами, языком — Ньют обратил рассеянный взгляд на окно, на ту часть неба, которую он мог видеть с кровати. Плохо воспринимая реальность затуманенным сознанием, он наблюдал, как за окном пускали волшебные фейерверки, расцвечивающие темноту огнями; золотые фениксы, состоящие из сплошных искр, взлетали, истаивая в воздухе.

Губы Тесея были уже в самом низу живота, и Ньют выдохнул в напряжённом ожидании. Но ничего не случилось.

— Я не могу.

Тесей лёг на подушку, смотря куда угодно, только не на Ньюта.

— Не могу!

Повисла пауза.

— Тогда я, — сказал Ньют, ныряя под одеяло.

— Нет!

Тесей попытался вытащить его за предплечья, Ньют сопротивлялся; они хватались друг за друга в этой бесполезной борьбе — руками, ногами — пока не остановились, тяжело дыша. Их тела были невыносимо близко, члены зажаты меж животами. Ньют сдавливал коленями бёдра Тесея, чувствуя его крепкую хватку сзади на шее. Ньют тоже обхватил его руками и двинулся бёдрами немного вверх — и снова, и снова. Тесей издал сдавленный стон, содрогнулся, и между ними стало влажно от спермы.

Они молчали; Тесей нервно облизал губы и посмотрел на Ньюта с ужасом — не двигаясь, не пытаясь отстраниться. Ньют одними губами сказал «прости», но терпеть он больше не мог. Хватило всего пару раз провести по члену, и Ньют тоже застонал, утыкаясь Тесею носом между ключиц, втягивая губами кожу.

Когда Ньют поднял голову, щёку словно обожгло. В следующую секунду Тесей грубо оттолкнул его и ушёл на свою кровать, накрываясь с головой. Ньют смотрел на него, закусив до боли пальцы.

* * *

Если бы было лето, Ньют ушёл бы к реке и ждал в прохладной тени, когда раздастся звук знакомых шагов и Тесей спустится по склону, улыбаясь устало и снисходительно, как улыбаются родители детям или старшие братья — младшим. Но была зима, снег не прекращался, и реку давно затянуло льдом, а склон превратился в опасную снежную горку.

Наверное, они уже разучились мириться по-другому, или — но Ньют не хотел об этом думать — последний раз был серьёзнее прочих. Хотя Ньют плохо понимал, за что Тесей на него злится.

Но поговорить не получалось.

Они натянуто общались друг с другом ради бабушки с дедушкой, но мама, конечно же, заметила и позвала их на кухню.

— Какая муха вас обоих укусила? — спросила она, смотря по очереди то на Тесея, то на Ньюта. — Кто же ссорится на Рождество?

Ответом ей было виноватое молчание.

Мама поджала губы и вытолкала их в комнату.

— Пока не поговорите, не возвращайтесь! — сказала она сердито, закрывая дверь. — С ума сошли, нашли, когда ругаться, — донёсся её приглушённый удаляющийся голос.

Тесей угрюмо посмотрел на Ньюта со своей кровати. Тот сел на свою и опустил глаза на собственные пальцы. Воздух уже привычно задрожал, очертания поплыли, но Ньюту сейчас было не до аномалий, какими бы странными те не казались.

— А я ни о чём не жалею, — произнёс Ньют, адресуясь пальцам. — Только о том, что ты такой ханжа.

Он искоса глянул на Тесея. Тот сидел не двигаясь и сжав простыни.

— Но я всё равно тебя люблю, — продолжил Ньют. — И по-братски, и… по-другому. Жаль, что я никогда, наверное, этого от тебя не услышу... Мне нечего больше сказать, — тихо завершил он.

Вскоре раздался вздох, и Тесей подсел рядом, обняв за плечи.

— Мне порой кажется, что ты взрослее, чем я, — сказал он. — Извини, что был мудаком. Но это надо прекращать.

Он встал. Ньют не хотел поднимать на него глаза.

— Я не буду возражать, если ты сблизишься с той своей подругой, Литой, — произнёс Тесей мученически, прежде чем выйти.

Ньют догадывался, что он снова наверняка заперся в ванной, но помочь ничем ему не мог. И себе — тоже.

* * *

Иногда Ньют думал о том, как он влюбился в Тесея, но у него ни разу не получалось найти эту поворотную точку, когда что-то в их братской привязанности изменилось, преломившись в кривом зеркале — ведь первый поцелуй не мог быть самым началом. Казалось, Ньют полюбил в ответ, потому что иначе не мог, потому что, несмотря на внутреннюю несхожесть с Тесеем, всё равно слишком долго пробыл бок о бок с ним, научившись считывать его любовь, которая пряталась за маской обычного покровительства старшего брата. Считывать — и отвечать тем же.

Иногда Ньют думал — раньше, когда между ними всё только начиналось: это просто первое чувство, которое быстро пройдёт. Так внушал ему Тесей, и Ньют верил. Но, кажется, этими словами Тесей больше пытался уверить себя.

И они месяцами почти успешно лгали себе и друг другу.

Удивительно, как долго можно закрывать глаза на очевидное.

* * *

Лита отбросила книгу и легла грудью на стол, протянув вперёд руки. Она скучающе побарабанила пальцами. Ньют коротко взглянул на неё и снова уткнулся в «Продвинутое зельеварение», перечитывая рецепт сонного снадобья.

— Кто тебя укусил? — требовательно спросила Лита.

— Что?..

Ньют замер с неперевёрнутой страницей в пальцах.

— Уныль. Есть такой зверь? Или мрачняк.

Ньют снова вернулся к книге.

— Тоскарик. Огорчугорь.

Она «зашагала» двумя пальцами в сторону Ньюта и потыкала руку, в которой он держал книгу, а потом, погладив, вложила свою ладонь в его. Ньют сжал ладонь, со вздохом отложив учебник, и Лита улыбнулась.

— Не хочешь рассказывать — и не надо. Пошли, что покажу.

Она вскочила со стула и потащила Ньюта за собой из библиотеки, не отпуская. Перемена кончалась, и ученики разбредались по группкам рядом с классами; кто-то списывал на подоконнике домашку, разбрызгивая повсюду чернила, толпа хаффлпаффцев со смехом придумывала ругательные заклинания, то и дело оборачиваясь, нет ли рядом учителя. Лита махнула кому-то, не останавливаясь, и завернула за угол.

Тут Ньют застыл, и Лита обернулась на него с удивлением.

— Что такое? — спросила она, а Ньют смотрел на Тесея, стоящего рядом с другими семикурсниками. Они встретились взглядами, и Ньют обратил внимание, как по лицу брата пробежала рябь, когда он увидел сцеплённые руки. Ньют крепче сжал ладонь Литы и прошёл мимо.

— Кто это? — спросила она. — Ты не туда идёшь, нам надо наверх.

— Мой брат, — сказал Ньют кратко. — Тесей.

— Красивый. Не видела тебя с ним раньше. Вы совсем не общаетесь?

Ньют промолчал.

— Понятно, — вздохнула Лита. — Подожди, теперь направо. Давай я поведу, ты ведь всё равно не знаешь куда.

Поднявшись по другой лестнице и завернув быстрым шагом в коридор, они чуть не врезались в Дамблдора, который вышел из учительской. Тот посмотрел на них поверх очков, как будто неодобрительно, но на лице его была улыбка.

— Эй-эй, по коридорам не бегать, — сказал он, придержав Ньюта за плечо. Ньют поборол желание стряхнуть его руку. Дамблдор напоследок кинул им какой-то странный многозначительный взгляд и пошёл дальше, насвистывая.

Лита хихикнула, едва он скрылся за поворотом.

— По-моему, он решил, что мы сейчас обжиматься будем где-нибудь в углу.

Ньют раздражённо дёрнул плечом, ещё помнившим прикосновение руки.

— Куда ни пойду, везде на него натыкаюсь. Следит он за мной, что ли?

Лита посерьёзнела.

— Зачем Дамблдору это?.. А хотя…

— Что?

Она неожиданно схватила Ньюта за предплечье, приблизив лицо.

— Говорят, он по мальчикам, — заговорщицким шёпотом сказала Лита. — Смотри, а то заарканит!

Ньют поднял брови.

— Кто говорит?

— Да все. Ты только посмотри на него. Если бы в журналах волшебной одежды был раздел гейской моды, они бы воткнули Дамблдора на первую страницу. Ну вот, почти пришли. Теперь сюда.

Лита подошла к последнему окну у глухой стены и опустилась на корточки, подобрав мантию.

— Смотри, Ньют.

Под окном, незаметно для проходящих мимо, висело крошечное гнездо из веточек, мха и синих перьев. Ньют ахнул.

— Болтрушайка! — воскликнул он шёпотом. — Давно нашла? — обратился он к Лите.

— Нет, пару дней назад. Всё ждала повода, чтобы тебе показать.

Ньют зачарованно смотрел на гнездо.

— Видишь вон там вентиляцию? — показала Лита на отверстие под потолком. — Я заметила, она туда вылетает. Не знаю зачем, правда, сейчас насекомых всё равно не найти.

— Я принесу ей мух. — Ньют воодушевился. — У меня остались где-то сушёные…

— Мерлин, не хочу знать, что у тебя ещё есть.

Ньют улыбнулся Лите, и они поднялись.

— Спасибо, что показала, — проговорил он. Лита продолжала смотреть выжидающе, будто надеялась ещё на что-то, и Ньют понял.

Он прикоснулся губами к её губам, и вдруг глухая стена за спиной Литы зарябила и стала похожа на испорченную колдографию. Ньют качнулся, теряя равновесие; Лита схватила его за рукава мантии, удерживая подле себя. Её лицо было чуть в отдалении, но казалось, что совсем близко. А ещё казалось, что короткий поцелуй на самом деле продолжался, и Ньют отшатнулся, в страхе озираясь по сторонам. Видение исчезло так же резко, как и появилось; Лита приблизилась, встревоженная.

— Ты... нормально? — спросила она. Ньют отвёл взгляд, кивнул и, отговорившись чем-то, быстро удалился, направившись к факультетской гостиной. Поднявшись в спальню, он подошёл к единственному окну. Ньют смотрел, как уныло тащится по снегу на тренировку сборная Рейвенкло, как младшекурсники играют в зачарованные снежки и смеются, попадая по затылкам друг друга.

Он чувствовал себя растерянным и безмерно несчастным.

* * *

_Полтора года назад_

 

— Артемида, я не ухожу насовсем! Ты думаешь, что мальчики для меня ничего не значат…

— Я _знаю_ , что не значат! Вспомнил ли ты о дне рождения Тесея? А, Талбот? Своего первенца!

Раздался всхлип, а потом резкое:

— Нет! Не подходи! Уходи к _ней_!

Ньют рвано выдохнул, прижал руку к глазам и опустился на пол, облокотившись спиной на дверь. Слёзы были горячие, он никогда этого не замечал. И щёки такие же.

Он почувствовал объятие — Тесей. Тот поцеловал в макушку.

— Пойдём, — услышал Ньют. — Пойдём.

Они сбежали через окно.

Тесей крепко держал за руку, и Ньют шёл рядом, с трудом приноравливаясь к его широкому злому шагу; Барри выскочил из-под забора, гавкая и бросаясь на ноги, но вскоре отстал. Погода будто подстроилась под настроение Ньюта: облака набежали на солнце, обещая если не дождь, то небольшую прохладу. Тесей целеустремлённо шёл знакомой Ньюту дорогой, пока, наконец, не оказался у спуска к реке — малозаметного с тропы и потому известного только Ньюту.

— Эй, это моё место! Ты следил за мной?

Тесей обернулся.

— Должен же я за тобой присматривать, — сказал он без улыбки, садясь на траву. Ньют сел рядом, обняв колени.

— Папа врёт, — сказал он тихо. — Дело ведь не в маминых гиппогрифах.

— Не в них, Ньютон.

Тесей спрятал на мгновение лицо в ладонях, а потом издал громкий яростный крик, ударив кулаком по земле. Ньют обхватил его плечи, словно пытаясь умерить злость. Тесей и вправду затих, лишь дышал тяжело и часто, но слёз не было в его глазах.

— Мы есть друг у друга, — сказал Ньют, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно. — И мама.

— И гиппогрифы.

— Ага.

Слабая улыбка появилась на лице Тесея.

— А ещё моко, нарлы… И кто у тебя там в коробке?

— Ёж. Со сломанной лапой.

— И ёж со сломанной лапой, — повторил Тесей. — Что бы мы делали без этого зоопарка.

Ньют тоже улыбнулся.

— Считали бы часы до возвращения в школу.

— Никакого навоза, никаких детёнышей нарлов среди моих пижам, — громко перечислял Тесей, — никакого шума и жалоб от соседей.

— Это скучно.

— Ужасно скучно.

Тесей сгрёб Ньюта в объятия, а потом, чуть отстранившись, всмотрелся в него — будто искал в лице успокоения. Чужой взгляд Ньют обычно не выдерживал, но к Тесею это никогда не относилось. Ньют смотрел на него в ответ — и, может, из-за того, что глаза Тесея были так близко, в них читалось больше обычного. В них Ньют увидел то, из-за чего, взволновавшись, опустил взгляд и в замешательстве дёрнул головой. Кончики носов на мгновение соприкоснулись.

Ньюту хотелось и отстраниться, вырвавшись из объятия, и остаться. Он смял рубашку на спине Тесея, мечась между противоположными порывами. Тесей взглянул на него удивлённо, и, повиновавшись внезапному желанию, Ньют дотронулся губами до его скулы. 

В голове будто зазвенел невидимый колокол, заставляя вздрогнуть. 

— Ты чего? — ласково шепнул Тесей. Ньют не ответил.

Щека брата коснулась его щеки. Ньют слышал, как дыхание Тесея выравнивалось, слышал шелест листвы и плеск воды вдалеке, и этот короткий миг был так печально гармоничен, что Ньют, ответив смутному чувству, которому пока не находил названия, поцеловал Тесея в уголок губ.

Тесей даже будто не удивился, лишь посмотрел тревожно, склонив набок голову, а затем внезапно расслабился.

— К Моргане всё это, — пробормотал он и, взяв лицо Ньюта в ладони, приник поцелуем — всего лишь коротким прикосновением. Оба посмотрели друг на друга — с одинаковым вопросом в глазах, и Тесей выглядел непривычно растерянным.

Они снова сблизились, размыкая губы.

 

Тропа тянулась вперёд, идя вдоль поля. Деревня кончилась, дома остались позади, и казалось, что поле было нескончаемым. Только если поднести руку к глазам, всматриваясь вдаль, можно было заметить очертания крыш соседнего маленького городка.

Ньют шёл рядом с Тесеем. Они не договаривались, куда идти, и просто шагали по тропе, в условное «подальше».

— Ты уже целовался с кем-то? — спросил Ньют о том, что его занимало последние минут десять.

— Что? — рассеянно переспросил Тесей. — А… Да, было дело.

Ньют помолчал, раздумывая.

— Научишь? — поинтересовался он и получил странный взгляд в ответ. Внутри Тесея словно шла борьба, Ньют видел её отражение в глазах.

— Да, — помедлив, ответил Тесей и улыбнулся.

 

**II. Метания**

 

Ньют сидел в полутёмном пустом кабинете, ожидая. Никого не было. Он устало потёр глаза и встал, начав мерить шагами узкое пространство от двери до окна. Вслушивался в происходящее за дверью, но урок продолжался, и ничьи шаги не разрывали гулкую тишину.

А ещё через урок, вспомнил Ньют, были бы магические существа. Теперь-то он на них не попадёт.

Он глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь себя успокоить. Будь что будет. Зашагал снова туда и обратно, по десять шагов в каждую сторону. Когда прозвучал звонок на перемену, Ньют продолжал считать и даже не сразу услышал, что дверь открылась.

— Ньютон.

Он рывком поднял голову.

Они с Тесеем смотрели друг на друга, между ними — злополучные десять шагов. Тесей был в аврорской мантии с нашивкой министерства на груди и выглядел неуместно в школьном кабинете.

— Почему не мама? — спросил Ньют оторопело, слыша свой голос будто со стороны. Тесей дёрнул углом рта.

— Её укусил гиппогриф, она в больнице. Ничего серьёзного, но мама не хотела тебя расстраивать.

— А ты знал, — сказал Ньют тихо.

— Да.

Тесей, повернувшись спиной, вынул палочку и закрыл дверь, а потом пробормотал ещё какие-то заклинания. Он сел за ближайшую парту, отодвинув стул, Ньют рядом. Оба помолчали.

— Что ты опять натворил? — спросил Тесей.

Ньют принялся путано рассказывать про джарви, который не виноват, потому что это его, Ньюта, вина, и с каждым словом Тесей хмурился всё больше.

— Это был не ты, верно? — перебил он. — Посмотри мне в глаза.

— Тесей.

— Немедленно. Ньютон, я кому говорю.

Ньют упорно смотрел в сторону, и Тесей грубо схватил его за шею, заставляя повернуть голову. Они встретились взглядами, и выражение лица Тесея неуловимо изменилось. Из черт ушла новоприобретённая жёсткость, Тесей начал походить на себя, каким был года три назад.

— Теперь я вижу, что это не ты, — сказал он взволнованно и обнял. Руки его были сильнее, чем прежде. — Всё будет хорошо, наверняка. Ты бы слышал, как Дамблдор наверху распинался.

Ньют рвано задышал и вцепился в Тесея, понимая, что присутствие духа покидает его. Было страшно. Надежда вернулась, и теперь Ньют боялся снова её лишиться. Что его ждёт, исключение? Помилование?..

— Скажи, кто это был, — услышал он тихое.

— Нет.

— Кого ты покрываешь? Друзей?

Ньют с горечью вспомнил Литу и её взгляд, полный ужаса.

— Не могу. Прости.

Когда Тесей сокрушённо качнул головой, его волосы щекотно коснулись шеи Ньюта. Тот вздрогнул, чувствуя, что снова теряет себя.

Они не обнимались два года.

Они почти не разговаривали два года.

— Нет. Нет... — сказал Тесей, когда Ньют ослабил объятие, чтобы приблизить лицо. Но тут же сам и поцеловал порывисто — в губы, подбородок, щёки, продолжая бормотать «нет», как будто это могло помочь. Он попытался отвернуться, всё ещё не отпуская Ньюта, зарывшись пальцами ему в волосы. Ньют удерживал его лицо ладонями — крепко, потому что пальцы опять порой теряли чувствительность, и казалось, что вместо Тесея в руках его лишь воздух.

— Сейчас уже спустятся остальные, — сказал Тесей, отводя взгляд. Ньют кивнул, помедлив, и опустил руки.

Когда зашли Диппет, Дамблдор и угрюмый бородач — член попечительского совета, Ньют встал и выпрямил спину, готовясь встретить любой приговор с высоко поднятой головой. Он мельком взглянул на Дамблдора — тот ободряюще улыбнулся.

— Было решено, — начал с неудовольствием бородатый маг, — что вас, мистер Скамандер, не будут исключать из школы. Однако вам будет назначено наказание, о котором подробнее расскажет профессор Дамблдор. Надеюсь, вы закончите Хогвартс без дальнейших происшествий, — сухо заключил он и вышел, кивком попрощавшись с остальными.

Диппет сурово посмотрел на Ньюта.

— Надеюсь, вы приняли к сведению, молодой человек. Благодарите профессора Дамблдора — это он склонил весы в вашу пользу.

— Да, сэр.

— Тогда оставляю вас.

Следом за ним кабинет покинул Дамблдор, показав жестом, что ждёт для разговора после, и Ньют с Тесеем остались одни. Едва дверь закрылась, Ньют сполз на пол: ноги перестали держать его. Тесей тут же опустился следом, прижавшись обветренными губами к щеке.

— Слава Мерлину, — тихо произнёс он. — Катастрофы бы не случилось, но...

Он прервался, задумавшись.

— Лестрейндж, — сказал он уверенно. — Ты бы никого больше не стал так защищать.

Он провёл рукой по волосам Ньюта, обвёл пальцем раковину уха. Прикосновения одновременно тревожили и успокаивали.

— Любишь её?

Ньют сглотнул комок в горле.

— Не знаю.

Тесей вздохнул, задержав руку на шее Ньюта. Поправил ему съехавшие набок воротник рубашки и факультетский галстук.

— Оставшиеся полгода будут непростыми, — напрямик сказал он. — Не обращай ни на кого внимания, готовься к экзаменам. И больше _с ней_ не общайся.

— Да.

— Ньютон… Ньютон! Не замыкайся в себе, посмотри на меня.

Тот поднял взгляд — Тесей глядел устало и печально, и Ньют отметил у него морщинку на переносице, которой раньше не было.

— Ты хоть пиши иногда, — сказал Тесей.

Ньют кивнул, говорить у него не было сил. Они помолчали, думая каждый о своём. Тесей провёл ладонью по лицу.

— Моя вина, — сказал он сквозь зубы. — Лелеял только свои проблемы. Что ты, как ты — ничего не знал.

Ньют так опешил, что смог отмереть.

— Тесей, мне уже семнадцать. Я сам могу нести за себя ответственность.

— Ну да, и вешать на себя чужие ошибки. Не говори ерунды. Никакая любовь этого не стоит.

— И ты бы ради меня не стал? — спросил Ньют, осознавая, что его вопрос звучит по-детски.

Тесей посмотрел на него косо.

— Ради тебя я сделаю что угодно, ты же знаешь.

— Потому что ты мой брат.

— Не только поэтому.

У Ньюта забилось сердце. Тесей практически признался — в своей манере. Они снова помолчали, и разговоры учеников за дверью кабинета доносились до Ньюта как будто издалека.

— Как мама? — спросил он машинально, чтобы хоть чем-то забить эту невыносимую тишину.

— Обошлась бы без новости о твоём наказании.

«А как ты?» — хотел спросить Ньют, но, взглянув на хмурое, измотанное лицо брата, не стал. Вместо этого он нашёл и сжал его руку, и ощущение шторма в душе на время прекратилось. Тесей же уткнулся носом в его волосы, задышал глубоко и тепло, и Ньют подумал, что, может быть, тоже стал для него якорем. Может быть, всегда им был.

И их якорные дуги зацепились друг за друга, мешая развести корабли.

* * *

Выйдя из автобуса, Ньют улыбнулся при виде знакомой потёртой вывески «Дырявого котла».

Редко бывая в Лондоне, в первый свой самостоятельный приезд Ньют хотел немного осмотреться, погулять в одиночестве по Косой аллее и по магловским улицам. Он прибыл в несусветную рань, когда торговцы подержанных книг только начинали раскладывать свой товар, а крупные магазины — открывать двери. Подмастерье Олливандеров зевал и помахивал палочкой, следя за движениями губки, создающей мыльные разводы на стекле витрины.

Ньют прошёл всю аллею, и на входе в Лютный переулок остановился в задумчивости. Он уже повернулся, чтобы уйти, как вдруг его внимание привлекло приглушённое кваканье.

Спустя пять минут Ньют возвращался к «Дырявому котлу» сердитый и встрёпанный, и воротник его рубашки выглядел так, словно за него хватались, угрожая. Но Ньют чувствовал себя победителем: под его канотье на голове теперь лениво ползал самый настоящий клабберт, изредка подавая голос.

Выйдя на магловские улицы, Ньют достал из кармана обрывок пергамента. Тот был абсолютно чист, и только после энергичного встряхивания на пергаменте проявились размашисто выведенные буквы адреса. Ньют встал столбом в недоумении: он был уверен, что пергамент никто не заколдовывал. Воздух снова задрожал, здания впереди затянулись невесть откуда взявшейся дымкой.

Стоило поговорить обо всех этих странностях… Или нет?..

Размышляя, Ньют поднялся по грязноватой лестнице невзрачного дома посреди магловского квартала. На стук ему открыл Тесей и осуждающе воззрился на Ньюта; клабберт громко квакнул из-под канотье.

— Даже не буду спрашивать, почему опаздываешь.

Он посторонился, и Ньют вошёл, осторожно снимая канотье и сразу же закатывая рукава.

В новой лондонской квартире Тесея всё ещё было пустовато. Ньют, переместив клабберта в банку, помогал левитировать вещи из коробок, расставляя книги на полках по памяти, но коробки одна за другой пустели, а ощущения обжитого пространства так и не появлялось. Квартира продолжала быть слишком большой и слишком пустой, и казалось, что если крикнуть, собственный голос вернётся эхом.

Тесей, видимо, тоже это заметил: он критически хмыкал, оглядывая единственную комнату. Ньют же осматривал коробки в поисках заполненной.

— Были ли ещё? — спросил он.

Тесей огляделся.

— Посмотри в чемодане, — бросил он рассеянно и прошёл на кухню, начав там греметь посудой.

Ньют открыл крышку и влез внутрь чемодана по хлипкой приставной лестнице. Сел на табурет и невидящим взором уставился на коричневые, с виду кожаные, как и сам чемодан, стены.

Это был уже второй переезд Тесея. Ньют ни разу не спрашивал его, почему тот решил жить один: в глубине души он и сам прекрасно понимал. Однако болезненно кололо осознание, что ни в старой, ни в новой квартире Ньюту не предлагали остаться — даже на день. Все его редкие визиты сводились к дежурным разговорам — коротким и отчуждающим.

Сверху свесилась голова Тесея.

— Ты не слышишь? Я уже который раз спрашиваю, чай или кофе. Чего покрепче, увы, нет.

Ньют очнулся.

— Чай. Как обычно.

— И как ты пьёшь несладкий... — скривился Тесей, исчезая. У Ньюта сам собой приподнялся угол рта: помнит.

И что он в самом деле.

На кухне Тесей не глядя одним взмахом ладони заставил чайник пролиться кипятком в две чашки. Ньют помог искать печенья в буфете, но они так и не нашлись, и брат легкомысленно махнул рукой, забыв отменить заклинание левитации, из-за чего едва не обрушил чайник на пол. Тесей слегка смутился.

— Сколько лет прошло, — начал Ньют скептически, — а ты по-прежнему…

— Ну вот не надо!..

Они сели за стол. Тесей опустил лицо, размешивая сахар — в этот раз ради разнообразия без магии. Ньют видел улыбку, которую у брата не получалось скрыть.

Чары левитации элементарны, даже если пользоваться ими без палочки, и Тесей бы в жизни не ошибся — будь рядом другой человек, а не Ньют.

— Тебе, кажется, понравился чемодан?

Вопрос был задан поспешно, будто чтобы не дать паузе затянуться. Ньют пожал плечами.

— Бери, — сказал Тесей.

— Что, чемодан?

— Ну да. Мне недавно подарили другой, а тебе пригодится. Зверьё прятать будешь, скрываясь от закона.

Ньют вздрогнул и глубоко задумался. А ведь идея-то…

— И кто меня ловить на браконьерстве будет, ты? — спросил он машинально, продолжая размышлять.

Тесей протянул ладонь через стол, хватая за руку.

— Поймал.

Мир начал обретать краски, а чай — вкус. Ньют помолчал и, вздохнув, подпёр щёку второй рукой.

— Что, не получается сбежать от меня?

— Да, так себе выходит.

Тесей притянул пойманную ладонь, целуя, и Ньют обвёл подушечками пальцев его губы. Это была короткая, мимолётная ласка, которая словно бы говорила: «Ничего не изменилось».

Руки опустились на столешницу, но теперь пальцы Тесея лежали поверх пальцев Ньюта.

— Видел твою Литу в министерстве, — сказал Тесей обыденным тоном, и Ньют поморщился от резкого перехода к реальности. — Кажется, тоже работает там, правда, я не в курсе, в каком отделе. Она меня даже узнала.

Ньют отпил из чашки.

— Флиртовала немного, — продолжил Тесей.

Ньют едва не подавился.

— Устроишься в министерство, — невесело закончил Тесей, — будем втроём как детский конструктор. «Любовный треугольник — собери его».

— Не слышал про такие конструкторы.

Ньют почувствовал, как его успокаивающе гладят по руке.

— Ты точно хочешь в министерство?

Когда-то таким же тоном Ньют спрашивал Тесея про аврорат.

— Пока да, — ответил он. — Мне нужно зацепиться, подкопить денег…

— На что?

— Я не буду сидеть на одном месте, — сказал Ньют решительно. — Это я знаю точно. А на что — посмотрим…

Тесей взглянул на него задумчиво.

— Тогда тебе точно пригодится мой чемодан, — сказал он. Потом, помедлив: — Я думал, ты как раз более склонен сидеть на месте, чем я.

— Я ведь часто убегал в детстве.

— Но никогда достаточно далеко. Только раз или два ты возвращался поздно ночью на «Рыцаре» Мерлин знает откуда.

Ответ был настолько очевиден, что Ньют даже не сразу его озвучил.

— Мне было, к кому возвращаться.

Тесей уже поднял руку, чтобы привычно взлохматить ему волосы, но опустил обратно, скользнув ею по щеке Ньюта. В конце концов, они оба уже были взрослыми людьми и вспоминали детство лишь для того, чтобы ощутить снова потерянные точки соприкосновения.

Было печально это осознавать.

Ньют думал: устроится в министерство — и им обоим будет о чём поговорить, а пока получалось в основном молчать, и тишина была одновременно неловкой и уютной, как на первом свидании. Хотя про первое свидание Ньют мог сказать только по собственным домыслам — даже с Литой встречи получались суетливыми и далёкими от идиллии в хогсмидском кафе.

С Тесеем же…

Ньют мысленно улыбнулся, начиная говорить и понимая, что подтверждает собственный, выведенный только что шаблон:

— А помнишь, как мы...

В глазах Тесея была лёгкая насмешка, когда он слушал, и Ньюту казалось, что он тоже прекрасно понимает. И в конечном счёте это было важнее всего остального.

* * *

Едва Ньют устроился в министерство, его бросило в водоворот начавшейся войны — как и многих. Волшебное сообщество разделилось на две части: одни говорили, что не маги начали это, и не им разгребать, а другие — что непозволительно оставаться в стороне. После многих споров и кричащих заголовков в «Пророке» ситуация достигла такой степени накала, что дело едва не дошло до досрочных выборов Министра магии, и действующему министру, Эвермонду, пришлось пойти на компромисс. Так, спустя почти полгода после начала магловской войны началась война магическая.

Ньюта, как новичка и несовершеннолетнего по магловским законам, собирались бросить практически в тыл, к драконам — ради программы, в которой Ньют не видел вообще никакого смысла. Но ситуация была такая, что он не мог просто сказать нет.

Ньют рассматривал повестку с министерской печатью, словно надеялся, что она вот-вот испарится. Но невесомый лист пергамента продолжал оттягивать руки.

Мама вздохнула с присвистом, выглядывая из-за плеча.

— В даль такую, — сказала она коротко и больше ничего не добавила. Ньют знал, что она сейчас думает о Тесее. Он пока так и не дал о себе знать, хотя его наверняка тоже призвали.

Ньют осознавал, что это его последние дни дома, и обошёл кругом всю деревню, позволяя соседям вовлекать себя в осточертевшие разговоры о войне. Постоял у спуска к речке, покрытой у берегов тонким ноябрьским льдом, дошёл до поля и долго стоял там, глядя вдаль, пока не начали слезиться глаза.

Когда он вернулся, Тесей оказался в гостиной вместе с мамой. Ньют, встав у двери, молча рассматривал его новую с иголочки военную форму, подсвеченную неярким пламенем камина.

— Как всегда не здороваешься? — усмехнулся Тесей, заметив его.

Мама держала обе повестки и явно боролась с искушением бросить их в огонь. Тесей мягко вынул их из её рук.

— Куда тебя решили заслать? — спросил Ньют.

— Куда получится. Приписали к первой магической дивизии, идущей под командованием моего начальника, и нас могут забросить куда угодно. Ну и хорошо, увижу новые места, — ответил он преувеличенно бодро. — Мама, перестань. Совиную почту ещё никто не отменял.

— Как будто это успокоит меня! — сказала она, заламывая руки. — Ну нет, не могу — всё это… Пойду уберусь в стойлах, вот что.

Мама вышла, сердито и громко ступая. Её силуэт промелькнул в окне, окутанный сумерками.

Ньют потоптался на пороге гостиной в лёгкой растерянности, не зная, что сказать.

— Ты уже заходил в нашу спальню? — поинтересовался он.

Они с Тесеем вместе отворили дверь, уже не такую скрипучую, как прежде. Комната выглядела слишком аккуратной — с первого взгляда было понятно, что в ней давно никто не жил. Кровати были застелены, на столах — ничего лишнего. Старые очки Тесея, в которых он читал, пылились на полке. Ньют кинул взгляд на свою половину комнаты и заметил несколько любимых книг, причудливая мешанина из биологии и магозоологии.

— Мама всё удивлялась, как мы уживались с тобой, — сказал Тесей, улыбаясь.

— Я помню, ты иногда уходил в гостевую спальню, когда мы ссорились.

— Пару раз. У меня было ангельское терпение.

Ньют фыркнул, а Тесей внезапно нахмурился:

— Ты мог бы остаться здесь и прибывать на работу через камин.

«Ты тоже», — так и просилось на язык, но в итоге Ньют покачал головой.

— Не хотелось, — сказал он уклончиво и поймал внимательный взгляд Тесея. Правда заключалась в том, что Ньюту было тяжко жить в этой спальне одному после стольких лет неодиночества.

Тесей бездумно взял и повертел в руках свою старую чернильницу.

— Я ухожу уже завтра, — сказал он без обиняков.

— Я так и понял.

Ньют бессильно сжал столешницу, сдерживая эмоции, и даже не сразу заметил, как Тесей подошёл к нему. Тот обнял за талию, развернул к себе, и стало ясно — не получится простого, краткого прощания. Сколько не убегай от правды, она напомнит о себе.

Они стояли друг напротив друга, зачем-то оттягивая неизбежное.

— Ну что, — наконец спросил Ньют, — снова будем целоваться, как двенадцатилетние?

— Я чувствую подвох в твоём вопросе.

Тесей обнял крепче и, приблизив лицо вплотную, коснулся языком губ Ньюта, размыкая их. Он целовал неуверенно, и Ньют перехватил инициативу, навёрстывая за все эти годы — он был груб, суматошен и понимал это. И ему было всё равно.

Тесей подстроился, прижал к столу, разводя коленом ноги, но Ньют отстранился и покачал головой.

— Нет… Давай иначе.

В новом поцелуе он мягко направил Тесея к кровати, заставляя сесть. А потом опустился на колени, касаясь пуговиц форменных брюк и деловито начиная вынимать их из петель. Тесей, кажется, потерял дар речи — к счастью, но всё-таки за секунду до Ньют услышал слабое:

— Не переступай… границу.

Тесей судорожно вздохнул в ответ на движения пальцев, поглаживающих член. Ньют печально улыбнулся:

— Она давно стёрлась.

И опустил голову, вбирая в рот целиком, чувствуя подрагивающую ладонь брата на затылке. Ньют не мог видеть лица и только слышал тихое ускоренное дыхание, а ещё ощущал на себе взгляд — внимательный, сосредоточенный. Тесею нравилось смотреть сейчас на Ньюта, и осознание этого отзывалось возбуждением.

Тесей кончил со вздохом, и Ньют не стал отстраняться, сглатывая и после облизывая головку. Его тут же втянули в поцелуй, опрокинув на кровать. Тесей целовал задумчиво, с остановками, посасывал губы с лёгким удивлением в глазах, словно всё ещё не мог поверить и желал на вкус убедиться в случившемся. Ньют тяжело дышал, тянулся бёдрами вверх, и вскоре рука Тесея легла на его пах, сжимая.

Ньют посмотрел на брата — Тесей выглядел так, словно собирался прыгнуть со скалы в пролив. Наконец, он мотнул головой и опустился меж разведённых коленей, молча начав расстёгивать брюки Ньюта.

— Если не хочешь… — начал Ньют.

— _Я_ не хочу? Ты сдурел?

Он долго оглаживал пальцами и мимолётно облизывал, прежде чем начать, доведя Ньюта буквально до исступления. Приподнявшись на локтях и изредка прикрывая глаза, иной раз не в силах удержаться от стонов, Ньют наблюдал, и в голове промелькнуло, что этот момент сместить бы года на два назад — чтобы не было в удовольствии привкуса горечи.

Кончая, Ньют застонал и обессиленно лёг, и Тесей рядом, с загадочной полуулыбкой на лице.

Ньют знал его слишком хорошо, чтобы догадаться о мыслях.

— Хочешь, чтобы я сказал? — спросил он.

— Конечно.

— Да. У тебя вышло лучше.

Тесей хмыкнул, а потом посерьёзнел.

— Я бы не позволил этому случиться, если бы не война.

— И что, мне теперь её благодарить? — отстранённо поинтересовался Ньют, застёгивая брюки. Тесей привалился к плечу, шумно задышав в ухо.

— Так нельзя, ты же знаешь.

Раздражение Ньюта резко достигло пика, и, как всегда в такие минуты, он полностью закрылся, отгораживаясь молчанием и бесстрастным взглядом.

Тесей этого не выносил.

— Ньютон… Ньютон, прекращай. Мы взрослые люди и понимаем. Понимаем же? Ньют!

Тесей навис над ним, хватая за рубашку и встряхивая. Не дождавшись ответа, он болезненно схватил Ньюта за подбородок и зло поцеловал, прикусывая губы. Ньют не отвечал на поцелуй и молча взирал, как в брате, сталкиваясь, расходились с плеском бурные волны неразрешимых противоречий.

Вспышка Тесея прекратилась так же быстро, как и началась; волны схлынули, обнажив мокрую гальку. Он снова упал рядом, спрятав лицо в подушке, и дотянулся на ощупь до руки Ньюта.

— Как ты меня выносишь.

Голос Тесея звучал глухо. Ньют, поколебавшись, опустил ладонь на его затылок — сердиться больше не получалось, хоть и остался в душе печальный осадок. Ругаться с Тесеем — всё равно что с отражением в зеркале.

— Научился за столько лет. Ты ведь тоже.

Тесей поднял голову, и что-то отчаянное было в его взгляде.

— Знаешь, Ньютон? Сегодня всё будет, как ты хочешь. Абсолютно всё. Делай со мной что угодно, хоть всю ночь.

Рука Ньюта дрогнула на затылке Тесея. В голове прозвучал одинокий удар несуществующего колокола, и появилось ощущение неправильности происходящего.

— Только… — продолжил Тесей, — нам всё равно надо будет поговорить. О нас. Не сейчас, потом, после войны.

— Да, — согласился Ньют с усилием. Внутри всё скрутило в невидимый узел. — Давай поговорим об этом после войны.

Тесей вздохнул с облегчением и склонился над Ньютом, трогая лицо: скулы, щёки, губы — почти те же, что у него, но всё-таки немного другие. И волосы немного светлее, и веснушек немного больше. Тесей рассматривал его так не впервые, и всегда было в его лице это болезненное недоумение, словно он пытался понять, себя ли он полюбил в чертах Ньюта или же свою противоположность, которой Ньют являлся, несмотря на внешнее сходство. Брат не понимал и вряд ли смог бы сказать, в какой момент для него всё это началось.

Зато Ньют, кажется, понимал теперь, когда это закончится.

После войны.

* * *

_Спустя четыре года. Ноябрь, 1918_

 

Это был молчаливый вечер.

Магические огни плавали вокруг стола; Ньют то и дело протягивал к ним руки, согревая пальцы, а потом поглаживал по иголкам постаревшего Ральфа, по-ежиному фырчащего на коленях. Ньют чувствовал замедленность своих движений, ему казалось, что всё вокруг потеряло обычную жизненную скорость, всё слишком странное, ирреальное. Даже более ирреальное, чем обычно. Его ищущий, взволнованный взгляд натыкался сначала на Тесея, потом на маму — и Ньют успокаивался, чтобы потом спустя несколько минут снова начать этот нервный поиск. Ньют ничего не мог с собой поделать. Постоянное ожидание бури, поначалу утихшее, вернулось. Патефонная музыка напоминала о войне, форма, брошенная где-то в ванной, напоминала о войне, и Ньют прижимал ладонь сильнее к иголкам нарла, чтобы ощутить отвлекающую боль.

Он допил огневиски из стакана и поморщился, краем глаза увидев, как Тесей тоже приканчивает свою порцию. Тот бросил на Ньюта длинный понимающий взгляд и потянул за локоть.

— Мама, мы отлучимся, — бросил Тесей не признающим возражений тоном, увлекая за собой. Ньют позволил увести себя в их старую спальню. Музыка здесь казалась отчего-то слышнее, от тишины ли?..

Заиграло что-то медленное, незнакомое.

— Смотри на меня, — приказал Тесей, но его негромкий голос звучал мягко. — Смотри только на меня.

Он взял безвольную ладонь Ньюта в правую руку, левую положил ему на талию, придвинулся вплотную — Ньют почувствовал его дыхание на своей щеке. Отметил про себя: они оба наконец сравнялись в росте.

Один и тот же фрагмент мелодии повторялся раз за разом, и Ньют встрепенулся.

— Пластинку заело, — сказал он, оборачиваясь на окно. Очертания рамы размылись, приобрели акварельную нечёткость.

— Тебе мерещится.

Тесей сделал первый шаг, сжав сильнее ладонь на талии. Музыка возобновилась.

Магические огни на улице создавали неверные отсветы на полу и стенах, дрожащие словно бы в такт. Песня разливалась по дому, оживляя его; всё, что было замедленное и неправильное, ускорилось, руки Тесея были тёплыми и вполне настоящими. И губы его — тоже.

Ньют позволял вести себя в этом неторопливом танце, ловя горячее дыхание Тесея и перехватывая мимолётные поцелуи. Кто-то из них двоих издал полувздох-полувсхлип; песня заканчивалась, и они завершили её у кровати, опускаясь на покрывало. Лицо Тесея над лицом Ньюта, отросшие волосы падали сверху, щекоча. Ньют разгладил пальцем морщинку на его переносице.

— Когда будешь раздевать, — начал Ньют, — осторожнее, я где-то в кармане забыл клубень мандрагоры, не помню в каком...

Тесей тихо засмеялся — смех словно раздался из далёкого прошлого.

— Хорошо, Ньютон.

* * *

В министерстве они сталкивались изредка, а вне его — и того реже.

Их рабочие маршруты пролегали вдали друг от друга, и Ньют, недавно переведённый в Сектор фантастических зверей, засиживался допоздна, вникая в новую работу. Тесей же в принципе рано не заканчивал. Но в какой-то из дней Ньют, уже глубоко вечером спустившийся на второй уровень, увидел, как Тесей, устало помахивая палочкой, уменьшает рабочие документы и складывает в сейф, зачарованный от краж. Вокруг ходили другие авроры, и Ньют спешно посторонился, пропуская двоих, бегущих явно на срочный вызов.

— Всё ещё подчищаем после войны, — сказал Тесей, когда Ньют приблизился, и неопределённо махнул рукой в сторону бесконечных отсеков, коридоров и дверей, где, несмотря на поздний час, продолжали работать люди. — Ты не представляешь, сколько грязи осталось.

Он не стал пояснять. Ньют и не требовал.

Вдвоём они поднялись в атриум, и Ньют уже хотел аппарировать, как Тесей схватил его за руку.

— Пойдём ко мне? — произнёс он с просительной интонацией, и Ньют кивнул почти без заминки.

Это был первый раз, когда Тесей пригласил его в свою квартиру на ночь.

— Здесь беспорядок, но мне уже откровенно плевать, — говорил Тесей, стягивая носки и забрасывая их под стул, где уже лежало несколько других пар. — Три недели раньше одиннадцати не прихожу, — сказал он, снимая мантию, а потом остановился и посмотрел на Ньюта. — Если я сейчас не увижу тебя в своей постели, то попросту свихнусь.

Ньют хмыкнул и завернул на кухню.

— Где у тебя выпивка хранится? — крикнул он.

— Где-то там! — туманно отозвался Тесей. — И стаканы рядом. Но давай сначала в душ.

«Душ», как оказалось, брат устраивал себе сам. В старых домах вроде этого даже ванная комната ещё была относительной редкостью, чего уж говорить о большем. Ньют с любопытством заглянул в ванную, и Тесей, хитро подмигнув, взмахнул палочкой. С потолка пролился тёплый дождь.

— Чего стоим? — поинтересовался Тесей и втолкнул Ньюта внутрь. А потом вошёл сам и закрыл дверь.

Они спешно разделись и встали рядом под горячие струи. Тесей счастливо улыбался, трогал Ньюта, бормотал что-то вполголоса, прикасаясь к шрамам, и позволял точно так же трогать себя. Ньют нашёл его губы, но поцелуй вышел смазанным, ленивым.

— Извини, ужасно хочу спать, — сказал Тесей и обнял, опуская лицо в выемку между шеей и плечом. Ньют дотянулся до мыла — с некоторым трудом — и в этом полуобъятии начал намыливать спину Тесея; вскоре тот присоединился. В молчаливом согласии они намылили друг друга по пояс, после чего каждый заканчивал сам. Но можно было смотреть, и Ньют смотрел, ловя на себе ответный взгляд. Водяные струи разбивались об их тела, и белые хлопья пены стекали по коже — с руки одного на руку другого.

Графин огневиски с двумя стаканами остался забытым на столе, потому что после Тесей сразу же утащил Ньюта в кровать. Прижавшись, он закинул на Ньюта одновременно и руку, и ногу и уснул почти мгновенно. Ньют, трогая языком фантомный шрам на губе, смотрел на слабо различимые очертания лица напротив, пока и сам не провалился в сон.

Где-то через неделю всё повторилось по тому же сценарию, но в квартире Ньюта. Потом — то же дней через пять. А ещё спустя несколько дней Тесей и Ньют смогли вернуться домой почти вовремя, и тогда же началось разнообразие — в основном, в постели. Аппарируя домой, они начинали с кровати и ей же заканчивали.

— Не могу… не могу больше терпеть, — хрипло говорил Тесей и хватал Ньюта за шею, жадно целуя. Оба путались в пальцах, расстёгивая друг на друге мантии, и падали на кровать полураздетыми, где Тесей перекатывался на спину и позволял Ньюту стянуть с него остатки одежды. Иногда Тесей оставался снизу, принимая и выдыхая с присвистом на первом толчке Ньюта; иногда случалось наоборот, и Ньют негромко постанывал в противоположность тихому Тесею и кончал под ним, закрывая глаза и поджимая пальцы ног.

Потом они стали договариваться, в чьей квартире остаться, и со временем встречи стали почти ежедневными. Ньют гадал, когда Тесей предложит съехаться и предложит ли вообще. Стоит ли самому начинать этот разговор?..

Однажды Ньют в полусонной дрёме рассмотрел профиль Тесея, чётко очерченный светом полной луны, бьющим в окно. Тесей кусал губы и был мрачен — безо всяких видимых причин. Он отодвинулся на край кровати, потом встал — Ньют слышал его удаляющиеся шаги и тихий звон графина на кухне.

Тогда Ньют и вспомнил про другой разговор, который всё продолжал откладываться. Тот, который они так и не начали ещё до войны.

Ньют поднялся следом, накинул на себя халат Тесея и тихо прошёл на кухню, сощурившись от перехода полной темноты в яркий электрический свет. Брат сидел на стуле, сгорбившись, и его лопатки чуть выпирали из плавного изгиба обнажённой спины. Он повернул голову.

— Ты меня напугал, — сказал он, хотя вовсе не выглядел испуганным. Рядом с ним стоял наполненный стакан.

Ньют положил ладонь на голову Тесея и провёл ею от затылка до шеи, спустился касанием вдоль позвоночника. Крылья лопаток дёрнулись; Тесей притянул Ньюта за бёдра, уткнувшись макушкой в живот. 

— Поговорим? — спросил Ньют обречённо. Брат мотнул головой.

— Расскажи что-нибудь, — попросил он вдруг. Ньют честно задумался, окинул взглядом кухню в поисках источника вдохновения, а потом посмотрел на Тесея, чьи волосы в неестественно жёлтом свете горящей лампы отдавали рыжиной сильнее обычного.

— Саламандры, — начал Ньют, — рождаются в самом жарком пламени — либо магическом, либо горящем уже долгое время. Я часто видел саламандр на войне. — Ньют закрыл глаза и зажмурился; огненные пятна вспыхнули под веками. — Они приходили, привлечённые пламенем наших драконов, и любили сворачиваться клубком, как кошки, в ночных кострах. Нам нельзя было их привечать, но не прогонять же?.. Они оставались рядом с драконами, и те их грели тонкими струями огня. Я думал: странный, невозможный симбиоз. Но он был.

Тесей опустил руки и откинулся спиной на стену.

— Такой союз может быть только недолгим. Верно, Ньютон? Животный мир жесток.

Ньют дёрнул плечом.

— Кстати, у драконов и саламандр общий генетический предок, — невпопад сказал он.

Тесей подпёр щёку ладонью и воззрился на Ньюта с усмешкой во взгляде. Потом поднял стакан и отпил из него, поморщившись.

— Возвращайся в кровать, — сказал Тесей. — Я тоже сейчас приду.

Ньют поколебался: ему казалось, что им пора что-нибудь наконец решить. Но Тесей явно не был настроен на разговор, и Ньют ушёл обратно в комнату и лёг, уставившись в потолок.

Он уже не слышал, когда Тесей вернулся.

* * *

— Это последний раз, когда ты заходишь ко мне на обед. — Тесей на мгновение поднял взгляд, словно ставя им точку, и невозмутимо вернулся к еде. Ньют же, напротив, отставил тарелку.

— Вот как.

Он выпрямился на стуле для посетителей, глядя на брата в упор. Тесей сидел за своим новым столом главы аврората в новом кабинете и с новым, незнакомым выражением лица.

— Не злись, — сказал Тесей. — Для этого нет причин.

— Я не злюсь.

— Ты опять закрываешься, я же вижу.

Ньют, промолчав, встал и начал ходить по кабинету, заворачивая сначала у шкафов картотеки с литерой «А» и на обратном пути — у литеры «J», отчего-то завершающей алфавит. В кабинете у брата и в его картотеке царил хаос, но Ньют бы сказал, что в голове Тесея был хаос не меньший.

— Хорошо, — тихо сказал Ньют, взяв в руки вредноскоп и рассматривая его. — Значит, ты не будешь против, когда я уеду.

Тесей ответил через паузу. Ньют услышал, как тот развернулся на кресле.

— Куда?

— В командировку. Для изучения животных. Первое финансирование мне уже дали, бумаги подписаны.

— И… почему я не знал?

— Потому что ты три дня меня избегал.

Ньюта мимолётно коснулся тонкий поток магии, запечатавший кабинет против подслушивания. Теперь их с Тесеем разговор стал конфиденциальным.

— Я не могу быть с тобой постоянно, — сказал Тесей. Интонацию его голоса было невозможно прочитать.

— Да. А мне надоело ждать, когда ты решишь свои внутренние противоречия. — Ньют направился к двери; Тесей метнулся к нему и схватил за плечи.

— Постой, Ньютон.

Тот смотрел на него, всё ещё сжимая в руках вредноскоп.

— Ну что? Снова упадёшь на колени? — едко спросил Ньют, глядя исподлобья. Лицо Тесея пошло пятнами, и всё напускное, равнодушное, мигом слетело с него. Ньют уже пожалел о словах, опрометчиво сорвавшихся с губ. Он не думал, что воспоминание настолько заденет брата, но остановиться не мог.

— Чего ты так стыдишься? — прямо спросил он. — Своей любви или своей слабости?

Тесей побелел, и его хватка стала болезненной.

— Выйдем. И отдай чёртов вредноскоп!

Ньют ткнул прибором ему в живот.

— Забирай.

Тесей захлопнул за Ньютом дверь, и они прошли насквозь аврорат, меж столами и узкими проходами, иногда становящимися настоящим лабиринтом. Самый элитный и одновременно самый строптивый отдел министерства оправдывал свою спорную репутацию: кто-то ходил в магловской одежде явно по собственному желанию, стопки бумаг угрожающе кренились в разные стороны, удерживаемые лишь заклинаниями, а однажды Ньют чуть не споткнулся о загадочную перчатку, по виду из драконьей кожи — она высовывалась из бумажного пакета, испачканного сэндвичным соусом.

— Жить надоело? — мягко спросил Ньюта аврор в магловском костюме, подбирая пакет. Ньют прошёл мимо, услышав краем уха голос задержавшегося Тесея: «Ещё раз замечу улику в таком виде!..»

Выйдя на улицу, они одновременно вздохнули с облегчением. Синхронный выдох смутил обоих, да и Тесей явно успел остыть, пока они поднимались в атриум на скорости глизня. Ньют указал жестом на широкий проспект справа от здания министерства, и, дождавшись кивка, завернул к нему. Тесей, запоздало спохватившись, спешно отвёл чужие взгляды от их мантий.

— Хорош же я, — пробормотал он. — В отделе магического правопорядка меня бы удавили.

— Тебе просто злиться нельзя. Противопоказано.

— Не злиться? С братом вроде тебя?

— И что я такого сделал?

Тесей не ответил.

— Я снова мешаю фактом своего существования? — допытывался Ньют. Тесей скривился.

— Нет, конечно.

Они прошли в молчании пару кварталов, всё замедляя шаг. Их огибали вышедшие на обед клерки, которые порой жевали что-то на ходу. Рядом на дороге ревели двигателями автомобили, медленные автобусы проплывали мимо. Подул ветер, швырнув к ногам газету, и этот порыв взлохматил волосы Тесея, аккуратно уложенные на пробор — брат стал выглядеть, как утром до расчёски. Тесей заметил направленный на него взгляд и погладил Ньюта по предплечью.

Тот уже понимал, что сейчас услышит.

— Прости, — сказал Тесей. — Ты лучший из нас двоих.

— Другие считают иначе. — Ньют покусывал губы, ещё чувствуя отголоски раздражения.

— Они ничего не знают.

— И слава Мерлину, правда?

Тесей обогнал Ньюта и посмотрел в глаза.

— Оттого я и не хотел, чтобы ты заходил. Кто-нибудь да поймёт. Мои подчинённые только выглядят как придурки, поверь, уж я-то их знаю.

— Потому что ты такой же придурок.

— Потому что я с ними войну прошёл.

Ньют стушевался, но уже не мог просто успокоиться и оставить ссору позади, как раньше.

— Я устал, — сказал он, глядя под ноги, — от твоих метаний.

Тесей остановился, и Ньют тоже. На них едва не натолкнулась спешащая женщина, возмутилась, и оба, пробормотав извинения, отошли к зданию банка.

— Я просто хочу быть с тобой, — сказал Ньют. — Почему это так сложно?

— Неужели тебе нравится?.. — растерянно пробормотал Тесей. — Неужели хочется...

— Да, — просто сказал Ньют.

Он не стал спрашивать Тесея о том же, потому что ответ знал и так. Брат засунул руки в карманы мантии, сумрачно глядя на проходящих мимо людей, а потом повернулся к Ньюту, нахмурив брови. Тот занервничал.

— Я...

— Обед заканчивается, мне пора, — перебив его, произнёс Ньют скороговоркой и развернулся на каблуках ботинок — он понимал, что поступает глупо, но всё-таки решил сбежать от окончания беседы.

В свой отдел Ньют влетел, едва не сбив с ног начальницу. Миссис Моллиган с удивлением оглядела его, задержавшись взглядом на воротнике. Ньют на ощупь выровнял галстук-бабочку.

— Ну что, Ньютон, вы решили?

— Ньют, — машинально поправил тот. — Да, я еду.

— Хорошо. — Она посмотрела на него задумчиво бесцветными, почти прозрачными глазами, так странно сочетающимися с тёмно-каштановыми локонами. — Советовались сейчас с братом, верно?..

Ньют кивнул.

— Вроде того.

— Замечательно, если семья не против. Попозже тогда зайдёте вниз за нужными разрешениями.

— Да. — Ньют выдержал её испытующий взгляд.

Он знал, что Ванда Моллиган, сама прошедшая войну, считала его слишком молодым и неопытным, но, несмотря на свою скептичность, сделала всё, чтобы помочь ему осуществить задуманное. Немногие здесь были готовы воспринимать Ньюта всерьёз, и он не хотел оставаться неблагодарным.

— Спасибо, — поспешно сказал он, преградив ей путь к двери. — Как я могу вас…

Её брови поползли вверх.

— Мне нужны от вас только результаты. — А потом добавила мягче: — И не дайте никакому нунду загрызть себя до смерти.

Ньют проводил её взглядом и опустился на стул в своём крошечном закутке, отделённом от коллег невысокой перегородкой. Выше уровня папок и книг, наваленных друг на друга, заслоняемые перьями в чернильницах, на перегородке висели две колдографии: мама и Тесей. Ньют отодвинул чернильницы, чтобы посмотреть на Тесея, устало потёр глаза и снова загородил его высокими гусиными перьями.

 

Ночью Ньют проснулся от того, что кровать за его спиной прогнулась под чужим весом. Одеяло приподнялось, впустив прохладу комнаты, а потом опустилось снова. Тесей прижался к обнажённому Ньюту всем телом, горячий, и его чуть влажные после душа волосы щекотали спину. Ньют попытался притвориться спящим, но дёрнулся от обнявшей талию руки.

— Спи, — сказал Тесей хрипло, дыша в шею сзади. Рука обняла крепче, и после этого сон слетел вовсе. Ньют развернулся к брату и на ощупь, не видя абсолютно ничего в этой непроглядной темноте, нашёл ладонями его лицо.

— Лучше бы ты меня ненавидел, — сказал Тесей тихо, ложась на спину и позволяя Ньюту навалиться сверху. Пальцы пробежались по спине Ньюта, очерчивая позвонки, а потом сжали ягодицу.

Тесей получил чувствительный укус в плечо и выдохнул сквозь зубы.

— Молчи, — произнёс Ньют яростным шёпотом, разрываемый пополам горечью и возбуждением. — Молчи...

— Так заставь меня заткнуться. — И Тесей сбросил с них обоих одеяло, приглашающе разводя колени.

* * *

_Несколько лет назад_

 

Ньют честно хотел доехать до Лондона, но когда он увидел залитый лунным светом луг с темными силуэтами гор вдалеке, попросил высадить прямо там. «Ночной рыцарь» остановился с жутким грохотом, и Ньюту пришлось ловить чемодан, проскользивший по полу к задним сидениям.

Выйдя и игнорируя вопросы кондуктора, Ньют устремился к горам и шёл, пока не исчезло яркое пятно света от освещённого салона автобуса.

Теперь можно было остановиться.

Он бросил чемодан и лёг прямо на траву, уставившись на Млечный Путь, который звёздной лентой расстилался над головой. Простор словно бы притуплял болезненную обиду, которая осела в душе тяжёлым грузом — Ньют старался не думать о Тесее, но проще было бы отрубить себе голову.

Он раскинул руки по траве — стало легче; Ньют закрыл глаза и потянулся пальцами к звёздам. Было холодно, но холода он не чувствовал и даже не стал доставать из чемодана плед. Всё, что Ньют ощущал теперь — это бескрайний ночной простор, траву под ладонями и горьковатый запах сена — один из лучших запахов на свете.

Ньют лежал так долго, он сам не знал сколько. Звёзды успели едва заметно переменить своё положение, где-то вдалеке завыл, подгавкивая, то ли волк, то ли потерявшийся пёс, и Ньют поднялся рывком. Мама ведь с ума сходит, надо возвращаться.

О Тесее он намеренно не стал думать.

Когда Ньют снова вышел из «Рыцаря» под громкую ругань водителя, он с замиранием сердца увидел, что в доме горит свет. Ньют постучался, и мама открыла, набросившись с объятиями и вопросами. Её руки были холодными, словно она сама только что пришла с улицы, где наверняка выкрикивала имя Ньюта и бормотала поисковые заклинания. Ньют, чувствуя свою вину, говорил ей что-то успокаивающее, пытался оправдаться и смотрел в коридор, на бледного как полотно Тесея. Тот не подходил, замерев у косяка двери, и отпущенный мамой Ньют просто прошёл мимо него в спальню.

Тесей вошёл следом, двигаясь неслышно, как призрак.

— Ты бы хоть ради матери… — сказал он сдавленно. — Ну зачем, Ньютон?

Тесей провёл ладонью по лицу.

— Я же так волновался...

— _Ты?_

Скрыть злость не удалось даже в этом коротком вопросе. Ньют глубоко задышал, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Ты ведь сказал, что ненавидишь и меня, — начал он ровно, — и то, что ты чувствуешь ко мне.

Тесей вздрогнул.

— Сказал, что лучше бы меня не было, — закончил Ньют, пытливо вглядываясь в лицо брата. 

Тишина звенела в ушах, и Ньют действительно слышал этот звон — ударил колокол, которого никогда не было. Резко стало холодно, и Ньют обхватил себя руками.

Тесей долго смотрел на него, а потом отвернулся; его плечи затряслись, он издавал непонятные звуки, которые делались всё громче и громче, став истерическим смехом. Ньют, опешив, шагнул было назад, к двери, когда Тесей вдруг упал на колени, всё так же странно смеясь, и обнял ноги Ньюта. Тот чувствовал себя неуютно, будто увидел то, что не должен был. Никогда ещё брат не вёл себя так пугающе.

— Тесей? — спросил Ньют настороженно.

— Ньютон… — бормотал Тесей, прижавшись лицом к его коленям. — Прости меня, Ньютон...

Ньют в безмолвном изумлении взирал на него, чувствуя, что весь дрожит. Он не смог ничего сказать и тогда, когда Тесей, поднявшись, бережно сжал, целуя, его руки.

— Я благодарен судьбе за то, что ты у меня есть, — сказал Тесей уже более спокойным голосом. О недавней истерике говорили только его повлажневшие глаза. — Можно тебя поцеловать?

Ньют дёрнул головой, что должно было означать кивок, и Тесей склонился, дыша в губы, целуя так глубоко и нежно, как редко позволял Ньюту.

— Давай забудем, — сказал он, оторвавшись. — Как будто я не говорил тебе всех этих ужасных слов. Как будто этого дня не было. Пожалуйста.

Тесей смотрел с мольбой, и Ньют впервые ощутил, насколько в действительности велика его власть над братом. Ощутил, зная заранее, что никогда ею не воспользуется.

— Хорошо, — сказал Ньют нервно. — Забудем. Отпусти меня, мне нужно в ванную.

И он сбежал из комнаты. Ньюта всё ещё трясло, когда он становился под горячие струи, и он думал о Тесее и его более ранних словах.

«Я просто научу тебя целоваться — и всё», — строго говорил Тесей когда-то.

Ньют обнял плечи и задумался.

Что-то пошло не так.

* * *

Он вернулся из командировки через месяц. Первым делом нанёс визит матери, потом в министерство — отчёты не ждали, бюрократическая машина требовала своей жатвы. Следующим на очереди стоял брат, и встречу с ним Ньют намеренно оттягивал, хоть и знал, что не сможет делать это до бесконечности. «Тесей обидится», — напоминал себе Ньют, но ноги сами не шли — ни в сторону аврората, ни в Челси, где жил сейчас брат.

Наедине с собой Ньют много размышлял, но так и не пришёл к окончательному выводу. Однако он вернул ключи от квартиры Тесея, хотя отдал их не в руки, как поначалу хотел, а трусливо оставил на полке, прежде чем захлопнуть дверь. После этого, думал он, Тесей сам его найдёт.

Так и случилось.

— Что за выкрутасы? — хмуро спросил Тесей, аппарировавший в маленькую квартирку Ньюта. Он встал на расстоянии, не позволявшем протянуть ладонь даже для рукопожатия.

Ньют смотрел на него, не зная, что ответить.

— Проходи, — наконец сказал он и повёл в единственную комнату. Тесей, помедлив, сел на край кровати, Ньют рядом.

— Скажи сразу: нашёл себе кого-то?

— Нет.

Брат явно расслабился, а потом резко придвинулся, и, положив руку на шею одним весомым движением, начал всматриваться в лицо. Ньют почувствовал себя схваченным пальцами, как капканом.

— Что с тобой? — спросил Тесей, переводя пальцы на щёку, потом на губы. Ньют продолжал молча смотреть на него, пока Тесей не убрал руку. — Это всё я, да? Я тебя измучил. Но чтобы даже не прийти, не поздороваться после возвращения…

Ньют опустил взгляд на свои пальцы.

— Видимо, я тоже умею вести себя по-скотски.

Рука Тесея снова оказалась на шее, зарылась в волосы.

— Это наследственное, — сказал он, приближая лицо. — И изначально наверняка отцовское.

Выдохнул в самые губы, но целовать не стал, отпустил, однако Ньют потянулся за ним, как загипнотизированный. Кто-то будто сблизил их, намеренно, против воли; ладонь Тесея, которая легла на грудь Ньюта, чтобы оттолкнуть, сжала ворот рубашки, притягивая ближе.

И Ньют понял.

Старое, давно привычное болезненное чувство, которое кольцами разворачивалось в груди с четырнадцати лет, сменило имя. «Зависимость, — мысленно произнёс Ньют. — Теперь это зависимость».

 

Они лежали рядом, всё ещё часто дыша, но с каждым вдохом время возвращало свой обычный ход. Тесей головой лежал на руке Ньюта, задумчиво смотря в потолок.

— Ты спрашивал, почему так сложно быть с тобой, — сказал он, и Ньют нахмурился, припоминая давнишний разговор. — Так вот: каждый раз после нашего секса я чувствую к себе отвращение.

Ньют приподнялся, смотря на Тесея во все глаза. Это признание прозвучало впервые, и оно пугало. Брат заметил направленный на него взгляд и успокаивающе провёл ладонью по груди Ньюта.

— Всё хорошо, — сказал он. — Не к тебе же.

Тесей рывком привстал, заставляя Ньюта снова лечь на подушку, и начал привычно рассматривать его лицо. Ньют поймал палец, прикусив, и задумчиво воззрился на брата: Тесей был весь в следах его недавних укусов.

— О чём ты думаешь, когда так смотришь на меня? — спросил Ньют, и этот вопрос тоже прозвучал впервые.

— Я думаю, — медленно начал Тесей, обводя скулы, — думаю, что зря мы начали всё это много лет назад.

Ньют ожидал чего-то такого.

— Да, — сказал он, отводя взгляд. — Возможно.

— Я ни на секунду не забываю, что ты мой брат, и я тебя когда-то помогал с ложки кормить, пока ты своей стихийной магией пытался мне кастрюлю с кашей на голову надеть. Такое, знаешь ли, не забывается.

Ньют рассмеялся бы, если бы в душе в этот момент не разверзалась бездна.

— ...Едва я сам научился читать, я зачитывал тебе сказки Бидля, терпел, когда ты, не желая спать, орал в нашей комнате, вытаскивал тебя из-под лап гиппогрифов. Не знаю почему, но я всё равно тебя обожал.

— Это всегда было взаимно, — тихо сказал Ньют. Тесей снова лёг, но теперь отодвинулся на противоположную сторону кровати.

— Да, и вот мы здесь, и я почему-то только что тебя трахал. Мне казалось, братская любовь выглядит как-то по-другому.

— Почему она не может выглядеть и так?

— Потому что не может.

Тесей сел, выпрямившись. Ньют наблюдал, как он одевается, как причёсывает на пробор волосы, скрывает шарфом укусы Ньюта на шее — с абсолютно спокойным лицом, которое могло говорить сейчас только о внутреннем неспокойствии. Ньют наблюдал, понимая, что начинается новый виток самобичевания Тесея, когда и ему, и Ньюту будет плохо, и всем вокруг будет плохо, кто попадётся под руку, но потом неведомый магнит снова притянет их обоих друг к другу — чтобы потом, развернув один из полюсов, отшвырнуть подальше. И так снова и снова.

Может быть, и правда не стоило всё это начинать. Не стоило целовать на берегу реки в угол губ, когда Тесей бессознательно ждал первого шага, чтобы шагнуть навстречу.

Как стало бы, случись всё по-другому? Кто знает.

Ньют вздрогнул, когда захлопнулась входная дверь.

* * *

Они сидели под склоном, сбежав из дома, где отец бросал их с матерью и уходил к другой женщине. Это был тот же летний день, облачный и прохладный, и порывы ветра путались в волосах Тесея и Ньюта, смешивая рыже-русые с рыжевато-каштановыми.

Когда любви вокруг не хватает, можно взять её друг у друга.

Тесей чуть отстранившись, всмотрелся в Ньюта — будто искал в лице успокоения. Чужой взгляд Ньют обычно не выдерживал, но к брату это никогда не относилось. Ньют смотрел на него в ответ — и, может, из-за того, что глаза Тесея были так близко, в них читалось больше обычного. В них Ньют увидел то, из-за чего, взволновавшись, опустил взгляд и в замешательстве дёрнул головой. Кончики носов на мгновение соприкоснулись.

Ньюту хотелось и отстраниться, вырвавшись из объятия, и остаться. Он смял рубашку на спине Тесея, мечась между противоположными порывами — но всё же отстранился. Тесей посмотрел на него как будто с сожалением, но Ньют не был уверен — слишком уж быстро промелькнуло в лице. Может быть, померещилось.

Тесей опустился на траву, Ньют рядом; они прикасались друг к другу только кончиками лежащих на траве пальцев. Чего-то не хватало, чего-то очень важного, будто был упущен некий момент, теперь уже безвозвратно. Ньют мотнул головой, стряхивая с себя это странное ощущение, и несмело улыбнулся Тесею. Улыбка вернулась к нему, отражённая лицом брата.

Воздух не дрожал, и не звенел невидимый колокол — потому что всё было правильно. Всё было так, как должно быть.

* * *

Ньют напоследок оглядел себя в треснутое зеркало, которое он всё забывал починить. Впрочем, хозяйка квартиры — из маглов — удивилась бы, увидь она, что зеркало вдруг стало целым. Трещина разбивала лицо Ньюта на две части, и правая, затенённая, выглядела мрачнее левой. Ньют повёл подбородком в сторону, уводя лицо с трещины, а потом отвернулся и снял с вешалки мантию. Едва не споткнулся о воздух, вспомнив, что там как будто был подаренный Тесеем чемодан, и одумался. Какой, к мерлиновой бабушке, чемодан? Тесей никогда не дарил ему ничего подобного.

Ньют пожал плечами и повернулся на каблуке, аппарируя на работу.

Потускневшая латунная табличка на двери, гласившая «Сектор фантастических зверей», опять покосилась, и Ньют поправил её, обводя пальцами зазубрины с верхнего края. Они выглядели так, словно табличку кто-то надкусил, кто-то зубастый и определённо фантастический. Откуда появились эти зазубрины, никто не знал, но чинить не торопились: всем нравилось их сочетание с надписью.

Ньют толкнул дверь и с порога окунулся в суматоху нового рабочего дня.

Он просматривал и разбирал многочисленные сообщения: жалобы на нюхлера, который якобы украл кольцо, принадлежащее самому Мерлину — это в одну стопку; официальное прошение разрешить провоз дракона в Гринготтс — в другую. Всё это было совершенно привычным делом, навязшая на зубах рутина, но Ньют отчего-то не мог на ней толком сосредоточиться. Он всё замедлялся, пока, наконец, не отложил в сторону письмо с жалобой на гномов и не задумался, подперев щёку рукой. Он обвёл взглядом отдел, пытаясь понять, что не так. В груди было сосущее чувство отчётливой нехватки чего-то: будто было и вырвали. Ньют закрыл на мгновение глаза, силясь разобрать эмоции, но сосредоточиться мешал фоновый шум.

— Скамандер, не спи! — крикнули ему с другого конца кабинета, и Ньют в последний момент, едва не упустив, поймал бумажную птичку с запиской. Он начал вчитываться, пытаясь разобрать скверный почерк коллеги: гиппогриф или всё-таки гиппокамп?.. Это заняло все его мысли, и Ньют напрочь забыл о взволновавшем его вдруг ощущении.

Ближе к обеду он, чтобы размяться, взял прошение из Гринготтса и отправился к лифту, чтобы передать лично в отдел магического правопорядка — стоило проверить, верно ли оно составлено. В коридоре он столкнулся с Тесеем — тот как раз выходил из кабинета, и выглядел брат раздражённым. Но когда он заметил Ньюта, лицо его просветлело.

— Что-нибудь наконец нарушил? — спросил он вместо приветствия, дружески сжав плечо. 

— Да если бы, было бы хоть не так скучно.

Ньют помахал документом в воздухе и взялся за дверную ручку.

— Я подожду, — услышал он голос Тесея.

Когда Ньют вышел, брат действительно был ещё в коридоре, подпирая спиной стену.

— Давай выйдем, — сказал он. — Выговориться хочу — сил нет.

Они направились к лифту, шагая плечом к плечу. Странное сосущее чувство в груди Ньюта вернулось, усилившись, когда они с Тесеем вышли на улицу. Здесь, совсем рядом с министерством, ещё действовало антимагловское колдовство, и их мантии никто не замечал. Тесей достал сигарету, затягиваясь, и Ньют с удивлением покосился на него: на секунду ему показалось, что брат раньше не курил.

Да что с ним сегодня...

— Чем они тебя достали в этот раз? — спросил Ньют, под словом «они» подразумевая отдел правопорядка. Тесей поморщился.

— Суют палки в колёса, бюрократы. Представляешь, поймали мы наконец жулика, который лепреконское золото направо и налево швырял, а эти спрашивают, почему мы отчёт на день позже положенного сдали. У них, видите ли, все улики теперь испарились…

Тесей говорил, а Ньют смотрел на него, обводя взглядом заострившиеся скулы, отмечая морщинку на переносице и нахмуренные брови. Тесей был старше всего на два года, но казалось, что гораздо больше.

— И Лита ещё… — начал Тесей, но оборвался и покачал головой.

— Что Лита?

— Ничего. — Тесей улыбнулся с некоторым усилием. — Ничего серьёзного. Почему в гости не заходишь? Мы тебя давно ждём.

Это «мы» прозвучало скорее как «я». Отношения Ньюта с Литой всё ещё оставались натянутыми, хотя тот давно к ней ничего не чувствовал и уже простил ей джарви. Так что он сам не понимал, почему так раздражается, видя её рука об руку с братом, с кольцом на левом безымянном пальце. Лита слишком хорошо знала Ньюта, чтобы не заметить его отчуждённости: ему всегда паршиво удавалось прятать свои эмоции — и потому она в ответ была прохладна.

— Как-нибудь загляну, — сказал Ньют, мысленно отодвигая это «как-нибудь» в самое отдалённое будущее. — Лучше ты ко мне.

— Ничего не обещаю, сам знаешь мою работу. Но постараюсь.

И «постараюсь» Тесея прозвучало так же неопределённо. Ньют уже думал не без досады: когда, наконец, прекратится это жонглирование словами, и тут Тесей вдруг улыбнулся Ньюту — совершенно искренне.

— Совсем забыл! Я тебе, кстати, всё-таки выбил разрешение на низла. Не благодари.

— Спасибо, — сказал Ньют растерянно.

Они помолчали; Тесей докуривал сигарету. Ньют неожиданно для самого себя протянул руку в молчаливой просьбе — брови Тесея поползли вверх, но он дал окурок со смешком. Ньют повертел его, попытался затянуться и кашлянул. Отдал обратно сигарету — и Тесей, прежде чем снова затягиваться, подержал её в пальцах, будто решаясь. Потом взял в губы и уставился на уходящие в глубину улицы серые здания.

— Странный ты сегодня, — заметил Тесей, и его вернувшийся взгляд был мягким, ласкающим. Тесей протянул руку в направлении Ньюта, будто хотел приобнять — но передумал на полпути и опёрся на стену. Ньют покосился на Тесея в задумчивости; молчание вдруг стало напряжённым.

— Ну что, пойдём, — сказал Тесей, торопливо открывая дверь. — Как котёнка назовёшь?

— А ты бы как предложил?..

Разговаривая, они прошли атриум, завернули у фонтана к лифту. Тесей теперь шёл впереди, не оборачиваясь, и Ньют думал: не для того ли, чтобы скрыть выражение лица?..

Детали складывались одна к другой, как в мозаике, но Ньют не хотел видеть цельную картину.

В лифте они оказались в одиночестве. Ньют нажал на кнопку четвёртого уровня, Тесей — второго. Кабина медленно поползла вниз, грохоча. Никто не заходил, лишь бумажные птицы с записками залетали внутрь, кружа у лампы.

Тут Ньют задал вопрос, который вдруг показался ему очень важным:

— Почему ты выбрал именно Литу?

Тесей повернулся к нему, и лифт остановился. «Уровень четвёртый, — сказал прохладный женский голос. — Отдел регулирования магических популяций…»

— Почему?.. — Тесей неестественно засмеялся. — Потому что она замечательно танцует.

Это был неискренний ответ, что оба знали. Ньют, выйдя из лифта, обернулся, и Тесей вдруг послал ему шутливый воздушный поцелуй, который Ньют «поймал» со слабой улыбкой. Двери снова захлопнулись, и граница между Ньютом и братом стала вполне материальной, железной на ощупь, с поднадоевшими растительными узорами эпохи модерна. Лифт ушёл вниз, но Ньют продолжал стоять в полутёмном коридоре, задумчиво рассматривая пустую ладонь с пойманным поцелуем.

А потом прижал её к своим губам в мучительном осознании, ощущая, как дрожат собственные пальцы.


End file.
